Silver Iron
by xTMNTx
Summary: Can you deny your memories in order to save the trust for your family?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:__ Guess what? Still doesn't own the TMNT. Why can't that change? D: xD_

_Summary:__ A turtle must fight his memories to keep the love to his family alive…_

_Main Character:__ Michelangelo… (And a liiittle bit Raphael)_

_A/N:__ I have told myself so many times: "Now that I have started over on I will not write a chapter story". Well… Guess what I just did! :) I'm soooo good at keeping promises with myself xD. The main reason that I didn't want to write a chapter story is because I'm often so bad at updating. But then I figured out this fairly good plot, but it wouldn't work so well in a one-shot so therefore I made it a chapter story. But it won't have so many chapters. And this time I didn't use Donatello as a main character… Let's give the other turtles a chance to prove themselves ;). Only Leo left out to be a main character… I'm not so good with that one… Well, let us enjoy this story :D_

_As always, R&R ;) (First chapter is a prologue chapter, just because I needed one to prepare myself xD)_

_

* * *

_

**Silver Iron**

**Prologue**

"_How about this one then, my lord? He's sensitive, easy to break down." A picture landed on the desk in front of him, revealing a purple-bandana turtle, handling a long bo-staff towards his enemies. Shredder took a long look at the picture before he finally shook his head. _

"_No, he is not easy enough." He said, glancing toward the man who gave him the picture. Bishop seemed to search trough papers before he finally grabbed a new picture and quickly shot a glance towards it. A crocked smile placed itself on his lips before he laid the picture in front of Shredder. Shredder glanced down on it and suddenly everything felt right. _

"_He's perfect…"_

_

* * *

_

"_You're useless!" _

'**Raph, is that you?'**

"_Mikey, what were you thinking?"_

'**Don… What do you mean?'**

"… _Kick you off the team…"_

'**What? Leo… No!'**

"_Michelangelo, I am disappointed…"_

'**Master Splinter…'**

Michelangelo's body twitched, jerked and shivered all over. Sweating his body suddenly tensed all over before he let out a cry, a harsh cry while tears started to roll down on his cheeks. He felt anger, sadness and pure disappointment, didn't his family love him? Sixteen years together, sixteen years of believing his brothers and father loved him and then he got this? Voices that denied him, voices that said harsh word and slowly pulled him down in his misery.

Surely, he didn't believe in these voices that echoed in his head – or rather – he didn't want to believe in them. But… How could you not believe in your memories? How could you deny something that apparently had happened, or had been said?

Michelangelo didn't know and he didn't want to know. For now, he wanted to be alone and grief in his own darkness.

* * *

_Soooo, what do you think of it so far? :D Hopefully the prologue was good, and if not, hopefully the rest of the story is good! R&R is always loved and I will need support to finish this story ;) Show me that you want to hear the rest :D_

_Don't know when the next chapter is coming up, I'm working hard on it right now :)_


	2. Toasts and Peanut Butter

_Still haven't gotten the ownership, probably will never change!_

_Here is Chapter 1! Now it really starts! IHHHH *Excited* :D_

_

* * *

_

**Silver Iron – Chapter 1  
**_Toasts and Peanut Butter_

The whole lair was still, not many movements could be seen or heard in it besides from the TV, where a green, mutated turtle could be seen. Michelangelo twitched and turned in the couch, tried to find the most comfortable position in it while guiding Super Mario trough the space in his quest to save Princess Peach. He tried to lay up-side-down, tried to spread out on the whole couch and then tried a "Leo-position", which was basically just sit as a normal being. His right hand suddenly jerked in order to make the plumber spin to kick a brown goomba in the space, soon it disappeared and a coin fall down in his place. The orange-masked ninja sighed before leaning back on the couch, putting his feet up on the table and continuing his and Mario's adventure. A big yawned left his mouth and he scratched his leg while moving Mario from the moving platform to solid ground.

He was bored, so amazingly bored. Not much had happened in the last few days, New York was for once peaceful. It was like the foot ninjas and the purple dragons had taken a vacation, which Mikey had been very happy about in the beginning. Time for himself meant more time for the TV-games, but after beating most of his games it began to be… well… boring. He bet Raph thought the same, because he had began to go topside during the nights again, Mikey had seen him. Of course he didn't tell Leo, mostly because Mikey understood Raph, he wouldn't mind going topside sometimes too but also because Leo and Don was the only one to enjoy this vacation. Leo saw his chance to practice more and more and Don had locked himself up in the lab, inventing and repairing things as usual. Just boring stuff, Mikey couldn't see the fun in taking things apart, putting wires together and the putting the parts together, and he never understood how it come that the thing worked after putting it together. And training on free time was just a waste of precious time! Time that now didn't seem so precious. Another yawn left his mouth as he pressed the jump button to save Mario from another goomba.

"Bored?" Mikey leaned his head back after pausing the game to see how Don made his way out of the lab with the toaster in his hands. The purple masked turtle seemed to be heading for the kitchen but stopped in his track upon the sight of Mikey, who to him seemed unusually down.

"You have no idea dude." Mikey answered as he looked back to his game and started it again. He felt his older brothers gaze at his neck. Maybe he wanted to play with him? That would probably be more fun to sit here alone all day. "Dude, you want to play Monopol…"

"Do something more productive then, don't waste your free time in front of the TV." His brother cut in and started to make his way to the kitchen again. Mikey made a face behind his back while throwing his hands towards his side in order to save Mario again, forgetting that this game didn't respond to movements like that. He growled low when the life icon lowered. He needed to find more coins. "This is more fun! I don't want to train or to sit in a lab all day!"

"I never meant exactly that!" Donatello rolled his eyes and sighed low. "And Mikey, please use the strap on the remote. I don't want to have to fix it again!" The genius brother disappeared in the kitchen and left Mikey alone by the TV. The youngest turtle rolled his eyes before he paused the game yet again to attach the strap around his wrist. His older, geek brother really was overreacting, he had only destroyed the remote one time and that was mainly Raph's fault, according to Mikey. If he hadn't been telling that funny story while Mikey was playing, Mikey wouldn't have tossed the remote on the TV while making a maneuver. Speaking about Raph, the older brother seemed to finally have woken up as he crossed the floor from his room, yawning big and scratched his neck before he finally dumped himself in the armchair. Fast as a ninja can be he snapped the remote from the table and changed the channel.

"Hey!"

"Hey…" Raph answered low, sleepiness still filled his voice as he watched the TV with a blank expression on his face.

"I was using the TV! Didn't you see that I was playing a video game, man?" Mikey glared at his older brother as he tried to reach out for the TV-remote. Raph easily held the remote out of Mikey's reach and continued to watch the TV.

"Yeah, and I wanted to watch the wrestling." He answered without hesitation.

"But I used the TV first!"

"And I use it now…"

"That's not fair!"

"That's life, bro…"

"Raph, give me the remote!"

"After the match…"

"No, NOW!"

"What's going on out here?" Mikey turned his head, to his delight he saw how Leo came out of the dojo, his oldest brother's eyes was filled with concern and irritation, probably because Raph and Mikey had disturbed him during his meditation, wouldn't be the first time. Mikey was sure Leo would stand by his side, Leo always fought for justice and this problem needed some justice! Mikey's eyes grew bigger and he tried to make himself as small and innocent as possible, something he was fairly good at, being the youngest brother and all.

"Raph took the TV from me; I was playing a video game!" He said, and as he had predicted Leo immediately turned his gaze towards Raph, who didn't seem to notice his presence. '_Now you're in trouble!_' Mikey thought with a smirk on his face. Sometimes it was good being the youngest; three older brothers that wanted to make him happy and protect him.

"Raph, is that true?" The red masked turtle didn't move much when Leo's question was asked, just one finger as he pressed a button to raise the volume on the TV. Only Raph had the courage to do that when being questioned by Leo.

"Yep, it's true…" He said as he sank deeper down in the armchair and put up the feet on the table.

"Take down your feet!" Leo immediately said before he moved towards the TV. He pressed a button on it and the screen went black. "Raph, you're not allowed to take the TV from Mikey like that. He had it first and therefore you can't just bargain in and demand it from him." The turtle folded his arms and started at the younger one. But Raph didn't seem to react so much at the beginning. But then he took a deep breath and placed the feet on the ground to push himself up a bit on the armchair.

"Leo, I didn't demand the TV from him, I took it…"

"What a difference…" Mikey mumbled low to himself, but no one seemed to notice as Raph continued on his defense speech.

"I want to see a game of good ol' fashion wrestling. So can ya put the TV on and move the shell out of my way?" Mikey sighed low, well this didn't go exactly as he had planned. He had hoped Raph would for once obey their leader and give the remote back to him, but that had been too much to hope for. Of course Raph had to be as Raph was, picking a fight with their older brother as usual. Nothing ever changed with their hot-headed brother.

"Raph, I will ask you one more time, politely; will you please give back the remote to your brother?" Leo was on his edge, Mikey could feel it. He slowly turned his gaze toward Raph who watched Leo with the same blank expression that he had watched the TV earlier.

"And I will not ask ya but demand ya, not so politely; put the damn TV on!" Before Leo had a chance to answer him Raph continued to talk. "Come on now, Mikey have had the TV the whole mornin'! I just want to see a game of wrestling, is that too much to ask from ya? And besides that, Mikey have already cleared that game one time, I saw it myself."

"That's not true!" Mikey protested. "It was the first game I cleared, this is the second game!"

"Yeah right, sorry! Like it is any differences between them!" Raph glared over to Mikey.

"It is! It is a whole different plot and supporting characters!"

"Are you still going to save that princess?"

"Peach? Yeah…"

"Then it's still the same. So Leo, move out of the way after pressing on the TV." Leo opened his mouth to answer his brother.

"It's alive!" The three turtle turned the gaze towards the kitchen where Don stepped out with a plate in his hand. The purple masked turtle smiled big and looked towards his brothers. "It's alive!" He declared one more time. Mikey started his brother with concern in his eyes before he completely turned his body around; it was hard for his neck to have the head turned like that.

"Uh, bro, what exactly is alive?"

"The toaster!" His brother lowered the plate and on it a piece of bread was shown, with a dark brown surface. When you gave it a second look the dark brown surface actually wasn't so dark brown, more chocolate brown. And with a third look you could finally see that the surface of the bread actually was peanut butter, something that made Raph grimace. He had never liked that brown mud, as he called it. Don took up the piece of bread and took a bit. "Delicious! I have missed this! And now the stupid toaster should work fine, I hope." He gazed over to his brother who still watched him. "What? Something wrong? Yeah, right! We're out of peanut butter, we need to get more!" Raph shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine without that brown slush; I don't see how you can eat it." He fixed his gaze on Leo on more time and took a deep breath. "Can you start the damn TV now, I'll miss my match!" Leo rolled his eyes before pressing on the TV and moved out of the way.

"Sorry Mikey, but he is right. You have been locked up in front of the TV the latest days, I can't deny that." The blue masked turtle watched his younger brother who shrugged his shoulders while taking of the strap from his wrist.

"It's okay Leo." He said and put the wii remote on the table. "The game is paused so when the match is over I can continue on my quest with Mario. And besides that, when Don said that the toaster was fixed I became really hungry for toast!" The youngest brother smiled big and jumped of the couch and headed for the kitchen. Leo smiled after him and started to follow him.

"Me too actually! I think I will make some…" He was cut when Don suddenly placed himself in his way with his right palm just a few inches from Leo's face. "What the? Don? What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Don watched his older brother with a stern look, one that truly said: You Shall Not Pass!

"Sorry Leo, but I can't allow you near the toaster in the nearest future." Don still looked at Leo while he turned his head a little bit. "Mikey! Make some toast for Leo too, I don't want him near the toaster."

"That's ridiculous Don. I can make my own toasts."

"Leo… How can I explain this…" Don carefully lowered his hand. "Let us say that the toaster have broken 100 times. 85 of those times it was your and your magic, appliances destroying hands' fault, seven times it was because of Mikey and his stupid pranks, 4 times because I wanted to try to upgrade it but it didn't work and the rest of the times it was Raph that… well… let us just say that his anger were the problem."

"Yeah, and those time we had to get a whole new toaster. The rest of the time you only had to fix the old one." Leo folded his arms and watched how Don rolled his eyes.

"That not the point here. The point is that when you touch the toaster, or any appliances, you have this kind of magic that makes it broken in a second or two. And I am fed up of fixing that toaster! So please, don't touch it for… well… a least a week or two. Just don't make me have to fix it!" Don watched his older brother closely and finally Leo sighed and held up his hand to show that he gave up.

"Fine! Fine!" He said and turned toward the couch. "You win, I give up! I will not touch the toaster for two weeks. But none of you better complain when I demand some toasts!" He placed himself on the couch, watching the wrestling together with Raphael. Don smiled and nodded, feeling relief that Leo had accepted his demand.

"Don't worry Leo, I will make you toasts whenever you want! If I don't have to see the toaster on my workbench for two weeks it's definitely worth it." Don stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of his shell-cell ringing. He easily flipped it up and put it next to his ear. "Don here… Oh, hi April… What? When?... Are you safe?... Yeah, we will be right on it… Yeah, you too… Bye…" Don put back the phone and looked over to Leo and Raph who were watching him closely. "It seems the Foot ninjas are back from their vacation. April saw some trying to break into a storage house." It was a sudden change to Raph, who just previously had been looking so blank and bored, he now basically shot up from his place, smiled widely and clenched his fists.

"Finally some action!"

"Raph, go and tell master Splinter. Don, gather everything you need and prepare the Battle Shell." Leo immediately fall into his role as their leader, giving orders to everyone and everyone followed them, even Raph. "We should be ready within ten minutes."

"What's going on, dudes?" Mikey came out of the kitchen with two plates with toasts, smiling big but seemed a bit surprised when he saw Don taking off towards his lab. "Why the sudden rush, something happened?"

"The Foot are back! Leave the plates Mikey; we're leaving within ten minutes." Leo said quickly before taking off somewhere. Mikey watched him leave, soon Raph came out of Splinters room but soon disappeared towards his own, probably to fetch something before they leaved. Surely Mikey had wanted some action for some time, but in the middle of his snack?

"Great, when the toaster is finally fixed the Foot ninjas are back." Mikey slowly put down the plates on the table, grabbed on toast and took a quick bite of it. He reached for the TV-remote and switched it off. He noticed the Wii was still on but he quickly decided to left it that way. "I can probably finish my game when I come home, Raph wrestling match have been over a long time then." He said to himself before taking off towards his room to retrieve his nunchakus.

Oh how cruel the world can be sometimes…

* * *

_CHAPTER 1 IS FINISHED! Thank god, it was harder than I imagined. I will start with chapter 2 as quickly as possible; hopefully it will be a lot easier now when the story is really started. Now, it is up to you… R&R :'D _


	3. Under The Full Moon

_Thank you all for the reviews and favs, I wouldn't make it without your support :')_

_Well, some days ago I decided to look up the old TMNT series on youtube, and found some with Swedish dub… Well, I couldn't remember the old Swedish voices so I decided to look at a few episodes, getting back some memories of the voices and damn I almost fell out of the chair laughing. Actually they had translated the Shredders name into Swedish! Well, in English "The Shredder" seems evil and horrifying for a girl whose primary language isn't English. But "Strimlaren" (The Swedish word for The Shredder)… It sounds so… Childish! And how they pronounced Raphael then! In the English series is pronounced really smoothly, but in Swedish they pronounce it like… RAphAel… Really! Search for; "Splinter får problem del 1" on youtube and watch from 3:02 to around 3:06 (They should have said his name then) and you will get what I mean… geez, Swedes are really bad with dubs x'D_

_Anyhow, heeeere's Chapter 2 :'D And still haven't signed the contract for TMNT… _

_

* * *

_

**_Silver Iron – Chapter 2  
_**_Under The Full Moon_

Evening in New York City, the time when the sun was reaching the horizon and the sky lost is bright blue color to a darker tone. Some stars already had popped up, shining brightly down on the city, like guardians. A full moon had started to show itself, getting brighter and brighter as the time passed by. It was beautiful, if you stopped and watch the scenery you would soon lose track of time, getting lost in your thoughts of the beauty. But no one had the time to stop and watch it, especially not the real guardians of Manhattan's streets. The four turtles jumped from rooftop to rooftop, like cats they made their jump easily, landed on the other roof and quickly continued their running. The evening was chilly, revealing what should be a cold night, but thanks to the exercise they got they didn't feel the cold. Leo was in the front, as usual, guiding his younger brothers toward the goal. His mind was calm and peaceful but ready to make out a plan as quickly has he had seen the situation they were heading for. Raph was close behind Leo, holding back his pace so their _"Fearless Leader" _wouldn't start nagging about his recklessness. But it was hard for him to hide is excitement, he had longed for this day! Don and Mikey were in the back, both facing this situation in their own way. Don, with his calm, peaceful self was like Leo and Mikey, who had stopped grieving the loss of his beloved toast, was more excided, but not nearly as much as Raph.

"Aren't we there yet?" Raph asked for what was probably the seventh time. The hot-headed brother was already clutching one of his sais with his right hand, ready to use them regardless of the situation. For him it didn't matter what the situation were, if it was about the Foot it was about kicking some ass, nothing else. Leo rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, his brother really was getting at his nerves. How many times hadn't Leo told Raph how you SHOULD act during a mission like this, and how many times had Raph acted that way? The answer would be zero, but Leo still had hope for the younger turtle, hope that he actually begin to think was wasted.

"Ease down Raph!" He said and shot a quick glance toward his brother. "Remember that when we get to the place don't rush in like you use too. Let us analyze the situation and then make out a plan from it." What he didn't know what that he had lost his brother at "Remember", Raph had only rolled his eyes and his mind had floated off to a place where he was free to kick how many ninjas' asses as he wanted, without Leo's constant nagging of a plan. "Raph?" Leo's strict voice brought Raph back to the reality and he waved a hand at him.

"I heard ya, I heard ya! What the shell Leo, I have heard that so many times before, ya don't have to repeat yarself like that!" _'Oh yes I do, little brother… I really do…' _Leo thought for himself but only rolled his eyes again as an answer to Raph.

"Come on dudes, this will be fun! Out kicking some asses again!" Mikey exclaimed and sent out a wide grin.

"I wouldn't mind if the Foot took a longer vacation." Donnie replied. He shot a glare towards the sky and sighed low. "It was nice, not having to fight for a while and work on my inventions and repairing all the broken appliances. I really needed this break, and wouldn't complain if it got longer."

"Uh-huh…" Mikey glared at his brother with a look that clearly described how much he doubted that sentence. "You know what your problem is, Donnie? You're not out enough! You are really in desperate need of this battle, believe me!" Donnie frowned a bit before he glanced over to his younger brother, doubt filling his brown eyes.

"Believe you? Since when did you become a psychologist that is specialist in cases like depression over having too much work and too little time?"

"Just now, my dear brother! Just now!" Mikey smiled widely at his brother, who only sighed as an answer. Well, at least had lifted up his mood a little bit and Don was grateful to him that he managed to do that every single time he felt a little bit down. "I'm Mikey, you know. The most handsome turtle of all, and undefeated Battle Nexus Cha…"

"Cut it out Mikey, before I smack ya in the face!" Raph suddenly cut in, his voice filled with anger and irritation. "It's bad enough to have Leo go around naggin' about making plans and such idiotic stuff!"

"Hey Raph! Don't call it idiotic, you know as well as I that it is important to not rush into battles! You should sit back for a minute and…"

"Hey, Leo! Over there!" Don suddenly got all the attention as the genius turtle stopped in his tracks to point towards his right side.

They had found them, the Foot Ninjas. As April previously had told them they were in the middle of their "breaking-into-a-storage" mission. The turtles could count the visible ones to at least twenty and they had to take some hidden ones into their calculation. And no one could deny it of the four turtles, seeing their old arch enemies made their blood boil of excitement, their body screamed for the exercises they haven't been able to do for a while and adrenaline already filled their legs, as they were ready to dash off in any second or two. But as Leo had so specifically reminded Raph just some minute ago they had to be careful, rushing headlong into a battle wasn't an option here. To make this so much of a nice and clean match as possible they had to analyze the situation, make out a plan and stick to it. It would be probably the fastest, but most importantly safeties way to take care of the Foot without risking their lives. The four turtles made their way to the edge of the roof, carefully spying on the Foot and in the same time tried to make themselves as invisible as possible.

"Something is wrong…" Leo slowly said, tilted his head slightly to the right after spying on the Foot for a short amount of time. "Something is definitely wrong with them…" Don nodded softly, his eyes narrowed when the Foot finally got up the port for the storage.

"Yeah! I mean, usually they have gotten into the storage by now; it took a while for us to get here. And what's with the "random-breaking-into-storage" tactic? That storage is, what I can tell, pretty useless for them since it's an old storage for a fishing business, not something I would guess they had any use for." Don moved a bit to the right and snorted, he really couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was going to come out of this. "Or do they hide something in there? Or… Is this a sort of…"

"Oh, cut the crap out!" Raph hissed and rolled his eyes. "I say we have enough talkin', let us get some action!" The hot-headed turtle's muscles suddenly tensed as he took a leap forward, jumped from the roof and down towards the "action" – as he described it. Mikey wasn't soon to follow his brother.

"Hey Raph, spare some ninjas for me!" A wide grin was placed on the youngest brother's face as he quickly jumped after Raph; both of them ignoring the yelling from the leader.

"Raph! Mikey!" When Leo finally came to the conclusion that it was useless because the brothers weren't listening to him he shook his head and sighed loudly. "And there they go again… Never ever can they follow a single, simple order!" The leader clutched his hands and watched how the ninjas reacted to the two newly appeared turtles with the same reactions as always: They took their fighting stance and waited for someone to react, as always Raph were the first one.

"Honestly Leo…" Said name glanced over to Don, who watched him with a small smile on his lips. "Had you expected something else from them?" Leo shrugged his shoulder before he smiled.

"Well, it would be like asking for a miracle I guess…" Both the turtles laughed and rolled their eyes, their brothers really were something sometimes. "Come on now, better hurry before they get themselves killed." Leo said as he unsheathed his sword and took a leap forward.

"Right behind you!" Don soon followed his brother as they both joined the fight that now had occurred beneath them.

Raph and Mikey were already fighting to their fullest, which was to be expected when the two most chaotic turtles was the first ones in; Raph took on four Foot ninjas at the same time – his Sais cut deep wounds in the ninjas bodies and his feet knocked them out with a single kick to their heads – while Mikey was satisfied with only two, playing around with them as his goofy self but knocked them easily out with his nunchakus. Leo found his opponents within some seconds – sword against swords was always appreciated, especially when he noticed a change to the better in his technique – as did Don, swirling his Bo staff around him that resulted in Foots knocked over – and he didn't have to go so close to them. Fights like this weren't something unusual and they were often soon finished. Often the turtles had a good day and the Foot a bad, other days, very rarely, it was the opposite and the turtles would feel how it was to be defeated, which was something useful for the turtles, as their Master had told them._ 'My sons, defeats are never priceless. You can all gain valuable lessons from a defeat.'_ – All of the four turtles could hear their Masters voice in their head, but not everybody listened so carefully to it. Leo praised his Master's word, Raph hated to lose, Don appreciated the lessons and Mikey often forgot them after an hour or two. Life was like this, fights won; praising, fights lost; lessons – no one could change that timeline.

But today, it was looking that the victory was green.

"Boy, have I missed this!" Raph shouted, as he easily wielded a sword away from him with his right sai and cut a deep wound on his opponent with his left. The turtle was rough in his fights, he didn't hesitate for a moment when he charged with his deadly weapons, never thought a second thought as he injured the human being that was behind the mask. Raph didn't work that way, he was going purely on adrenaline in fights.

"Well, I can say one thing; the Foot doesn't seem to have gotten any better during their vacation." Leo moved around in a difficult pattern and then attacked, taking down his fourth opponent with an easy blow. "It's like they're not fighting seriously with us."

"Doesn't matter! This Battle Nexus champion would still win if they did." Raph rolled his eyes when Mikey started again with his victory in the tournament.

"Mikey, remember what I told ya… Watch out!" Mikey completely turned around when Raph shouted the warning, only to see a foot flying towards him with no chance of protecting himself. The foot landed on his chest, hard, and he felt how his feet left the solid ground and his body flew backwards. The wall was there to stop him, and a small sound was heard by the impact that became when the wall met Mikey's shell. The younger turtle groaned and rubbed his chest where the foot had landed.

"Mikey, are you alright?" Don's voice seemed distance when he asked, which was explained when Mikey searched for him with his eyes only to find him involved in a battle some six yards away.

"Yeah, no sweating it bro, I'm fin… What the shell!" Mikey glanced towards the Foot that had beaten him to the ground, watched how he twirled his beloved weapons in his own hands. "That bastard has my nunchakus! Give them back!" The green turtle quickly rushed to his feet and started chasing the ninja, who run into a smaller alley, away from the fight.

"Mikey! Get back here!" It was no use, realized Leo, the pair was long gone.

"Calm down Fearless Leader, it's just a single Foot, Mikey can handle that." Raph said and blocked another sword. Leo knew Raph was right; Mikey could handle a single Foot. But why did he feel so bad then?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come here little Foot… I don't have the time to play around all night with you…" Mikey slowly and carefully placed his foot down, his eyes glanced all over the alley in the hunt for his lost ninja. He couldn't believe he had lost him, together with his precious nunchakus. Well, it wasn't a too big deal with the nunchakus if he really thought about it; he could surely get a pair of new ones. But… it was like losing an old friend and you wouldn't like that, right? That pair of nunchakus and he had stories together, battles won and lost, that pair was the pair he won the Battle Nexus tournament with, he couldn't let them disappear like that, not by a single Foot ninja. "Come on now, come little ninja! I won't harm you if you give me the… Nunchakus!" Mikey grinned widely when he spotted his precious nunchakus but the smile faded away slowly when he noticed the ninja that held them, the ninja who had stole them. And you didn't steal from Michelangelo Hamato without paying for it.

"So, should we do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asked with a low voice. The ninja didn't move first nor gave him a response. He just stood there, watched Mikey with eyes that was hidden behind the mask. But then the ninja raised his hand and with that signal, that Mikey guessed it was, eight more ninjas leapt forward from the shadows. "It's the hard way then…" The turtle sighed and took his fighting stance, but he didn't get the chance to even start the battle. He felt a sting in his right shoulder and when he glanced over he noticed a dart. _'Uh-oh… This can't be good.'_ Mikey thought and felt how the body became numb in certain parts. _'Shit… the drug is working… quickly… Hard to… think…'_ Mikey began to stumble towards the place he had come from but the legs soon failed him, brought him down to the ground.

"Leo… Don…" Mikey's voice was low like a whisper. He held out a hand when the vision started to fade away. "Raph… help me…" It became dark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"They're leaving!" Don looked around as the ninjas were escaping, some over the roofs and others trough the smaller alleys that was surrounding them. The purple masked brother took a deep breath and shook his head. "Finally over… I almost thought they would never leave."

"It's too soon!" Complained Raph and growled low, he put his sais back to their place and crossed his arms. "I had just warmed up when they left… Damn Foot, can never stand a fight more than half an' hour." He glanced over his shoulder to watch their leader when he began to run through an alley. "Hey, were ya goin'?" But Leo didn't answer him first; he just darted off with a goal in his mind. The two other brothers glanced at each other before they decided to follow.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Don asked, this time the questioned seemed to reach Leo.

"Mikey isn't back yet, I'm worried." The answer made both Don and Raph realized what Leo had realized, their missing brother. It was weird for Mikey to be gone like this, it had been only one Foot, he couldn't be fighting him still. What could be keeping him from his brothers? Suddenly Leo skidded to a stop, so suddenly that both Raph and Don was about to run into him. "What's wrong?" Don asked yet again but silenced when his gaze met what Leo's met.

A pair of nunchakus lying under the full moon… Without their owner…

* * *

_FREEDOME! _

_I'm done, finally! Excuse me for the late chapter… I don't know why it took so long! It wasn't so hard to write and I had plenty of time. I have school, it's my last year before I graduate but I couldn't write it faster… Damn… But, at least Mikey's gone now… Now the fun part starts… I hope… xD_

_Urgh… I hate English grammar… xD_

_Now it's up to you; R&R or ask me anything you like! :'D_


	4. Playground

_Ahhw, all my love to your support! Wouldn't make it without it~! _

_So, here I am, back again with chapter 3. I'm on a vacation right now; I have more time to write now so I'm preeeetty happy about it! :'D The time is flying away right now, both to the good and the bad… Will graduate soon, that is excellent! :'D But the anniversary of my father's death is coming up _ I hate it, two years have passed now and I'm still believing he will come home from his work every day. Ahh, it's a bummer… _

_Well, I can write the sadness of myself at least :) Hope you'll enjoy chapter 3! (Note: I am not responsible for Mikey's experiences from this point… x'D) _

_

* * *

_

**Silver Iron – Chapter 3  
**_Playground_

Mikey had always imagined it, how it would be if someone was captured of them and then the other brothers would storm in, play heroes and rescued the captured turtle. But, the problem is that he had always imagined himself as a hero, now he was the victim of a cruel crime. It didn't fit in his reality, but life was a mess right now. He was slowly coming through, the drug gradually worked its way out of his system and his head started to become clearer and clearer. What was scaring him was that he couldn't see anything, his vision was dark and he was sure that his eyes were open. Had he gotten blind by the drug or had someone taken his eyes out? It freaked him out, not knowing why he couldn't see. He tried to move but his body couldn't obey him, his arms and legs were strapped to a wall or maybe a table – Mikey couldn't tell anything without his eyes. But one thing he was sure of; he needed to get the hell out of here in some kind of way and that was soon. Suddenly he tensed, his ears picked up the sound of a door opening and closing, steps followed soon after. Someone else was in this room, someone that probably was the mind of his capture. For once in his life Mikey became silent, he didn't find an urge to open his mouth and spit out words, nor did he want to. And the person in this room noticed it, and it seemed to amuse him as chuckles could be heard.

"Not saying anything, my dear turtle?"

That voice… It was the only voice that could make chills go down your spine so fast and make your whole body freeze in a second; at least it was like that for Mikey. That voice which he despite, hated and feared. It was the voice of one of their most hated enemies: Agent Bishop. The mad scientist that had been working to capture Mikey and his brothers for years to be able to dissect them and study their DNA, Mikey shivered by the thought it. Yet everything didn't seem right to him, he had been captured by the Foot – that he was sure of – and yet here he was with Agent Bishop. A smirk managed to plant itself on Mikey's lips.

"What the shell Bishop, working for Shredd-head now? Didn't pay off to play on your own?" His voice sounded cockier than he felt, his mind had already started to paint up colorful picture of what Bishop could have planned to do with him. It wasn't the easiest thing to keep your calm then but Mikey knew he didn't have to worry at the same time. His brothers were probably knocking on Bishops door by know, demanding their brother back in their own way; by kicking some ass. Bishop stopped in his steps to glance towards the blinded turtle, a small smile played on his lips.

"Well, kind of. The Shredder and I have worked out a deal that will benefit both of us." The scientist walked closer to the turtle, his eyes couldn't hide the excitement of finally being able to study one. "He helped me capture you and I will get rid of you and your brothers and in the same time being able to study you and your remarkable genes." Mikey still didn't know how this man could be a scientist; his brother was a scientist but not as nearly as mad as this man. The youngest turtle cleared his throat and tried to twist his head towards the human, or at least where he thought he would be. "Oh, and if you're thinking about being rescued by your brothers you'll probably have to wait. They won't find you through simple tracking devices, your equipment have been totally destroyed." And there Mikey's dream crushed. _'Well, Leo surely have a plan to find me'_ Mikey thought.

"Well what I can tell you really have a problem dude. You only captured me it seems." But Bishops chuckles made him worried.

"Yes, that is true my dear turtle. But it won't be long before I capture the others… And you will help me by telling me were your home is located." Mikey started to laugh, a high pitched laugh that made his whole body shake. This man, this genius as he called himself was truly mad.

"Yeah right dude. And I'm the president of America. Like shell I will help you find my brothers!"

"Oh, not now of course! But soon you will. You see…" Suddenly light blocked Mikey's vision instead of the dark, he clutched his eyes closed but slowly opened them, relived to see that his vision was back. Everything was blurred at the beginning but bit by bit they cleared up and he could discover a white room, fairly small. He was strapped to a table and he wasn't really comfortable with it since the memories of last time he and his brothers were strapped on a table because of Bishop came to his mind. "… I will break you down with this little creation." Bishop was close to Mikey and knocked on something that was strapped on his head. "It's a helmet…" Explained the scientist with a smirk on his face. "A helmet capable of bringing memories back to you, memories that is far down in your brain. It will play it for you, like a recorder, and the eye-shield (_'Aha! That was what been blocking my vision' _Mikey thought) will be serving as a TV-screen and play the memories for you, I don't know if it will work though, maybe you will just get the voices. You're my test subject for it."

"And you think that this…" Mikey became silent for some seconds, focused and then smiled before he spoke again. "… this Bringing-memories-back-to-your-head-helmet will make me spit out were my brothers are? You're stupid." Bishop rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder but with a sly smile on his lips

"You haven't really understood the full power of this creation. I'm not talking about any memories at all; I'm talking about memories that are hurtful. Memories about your brothers hurting you in some way or another, maybe physically or mentally, it doesn't matter. All I know is that when I'm done with you, you will beg me to take your brothers, to hurt them, to kill them. You will want revenge on them…" The words left Mikey stunned, afraid of what Bishop had planned. He knew, deep down inside, that he would never betray his brothers, but when Bishop spoke to him like that he became so unsure. _'No Mikey! This is not the time to lose hope or focus! Come on now; show him what you're made of!'_ He tried to encourage himself, it was harder than he expected but he managed to put a smirk on his face at least.

"That's what you believe. And what the shell, memories of my brothers hurting me? Where the heck will you find them? They have never ever hurt me!"

"Oh we will see about that, my dear turtle." Bishop smiled slyly again before reaching towards the turtle's forehead and then Mikey's vision got dark again, Bishop had probably taken down the eye-shield again. "This creation…" Steps could be heard again and Bishops voice grew more distanced for every word he spoke. "… is capable of bringing up memories you have forgotten as well but that dwells deep inside your mind. Memories you have pressed yourself to forget." The steps stopped and Mikey took a deep breath. "I think it's about time to try it out, don't you think that my dear Mikey? Well, I hope you will enjoy your memories." Mikey took another deep breath, steeled himself for what would come. The machine on his head started to hum and the turtle could hear Bishops low chuckles in the background. "Welcome to my playground."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We need to get out there again!"

"Raph, we just got home! We have searched the whole area; we can't do more than this!"

The three turtles were a mess; their minds were beaten down by fact of the missing brothers. After they had discovered the nunchakus the three of them had split up and searched the whole Manhattan and basically turned every stone upside down, not only literally. Don had tried to find Mikey with his shell-cell tracking device, but no response whatsoever from it. Raph had used his normal tactic, jump around like a madman and cried Mikey's name until his throat were burning and his voice got raspy and hoarse. After four hours of search Leo had called both of his brothers to tell them that they were meeting up in the lair, the search was over for tonight. When they got home they met a very worried master and father and had to bring him the bad news, they hadn't seen him since then. He had retrieved to his room, trying to find his lost son by meditation. Don had locked himself up in the lab; he tried to use his computer to see if he could get any signal from Mikey's shell-cell with it. Leo and Raph had done what they usually do in situation they couldn't do anything in, wait to see if either Don or Master Splinter came with an answer. And as usual Raph couldn't be still for more than half an hour. He demanded to go out for another search.

"Raph, it will be as fruitless as this one! Sit down and wait!" Leo looked at his younger brother from his position in the couch. Raph was tensed all over and Leo understood him. He too was nervous, what would Shredder want with their younger brother. When Leo looked back at the fight it had became clear that Mikey was specifically target by the Foot. And the leader blamed himself for Mikey's disappearance, if he had been more alert he would have seen the signs.

"You don't know that! What the shell Leo, should we just sit back? And wait for what? A miracle? That Mikey will just step through the door like nothin' ever happened?" Raph kept wandering back and forth, his muscles refused to relax and his anger filled over the cup.

"We'll sit and wait to see if Don or Master Splinter finds something, that's all we can do right now." Leo's eyes narrowed a bit but he kept his voice steady and calm, trying to make Raph calm with it.

"Yeah right. And while we're at it we might as well pray to the freakin' god of this freakin' wonderland!" Raph really was at his end, he was about to explode and their leader didn't help him. "You're freakin' wonderful Leo, a marvelous leader! Really fantastic leadership, I really envy you of it!" Raph darted off in the direction to the lab. His words left Leo stunned, even though he knew Raph would never stand for those words if he were himself he still felt how the stung him in the right place. They left him hurt and he felt like he deserved them, like they were true. If he had been a better leader this would probably never have happened. _'No, can't think of this now. 'Must keep myself up, for my family's sake, and Mikey's.' _He thought as he raised himself from the couch to follow after Raph.

Don chewed on the end of his pencil before he started to type something on his keyboard, looked at the computer monitor before sighed and took the pencil to scribble something down on his notepad, feeling how his hopes slowly died out, like a candle burned down. He moaned before hiding his face in his palms, shaking his head slowly.

"Taking a break?" The voice made Don spin around in his chair but took a deep breath when he noticed the figure in the doorway. Raph leaned against the frame, his arms were crossed over his plastron and he wore an irritated look on his face. Don turned back to his computer and shook his head yet again.

"No, of course not. I can't take a break yet, not while Mikey is still gone. But… I'm stuck…" He said weakly. Raph slowly walked into the room, his breathing were deep but intense.

"What do you mean you're stuck? You can't be stuck!" He said, the volume in his voice rose for every word he spoke. Neither one of them noticed when Leo entered the room, but the oldest turtle didn't do much to show his presence. "You simple cannot!"

"I'm sorry Raph but I have tried every possible way to find him. The computer can't find the shell-cell signal, someone must have crushed the tracking system in it, or else it must be some sort of block to the sig…"

"Oh for the love of god cut the geek crap out! Don't go all nerdy-tech on me!" Raph cut in. "Our brother is missin' for the love of god!"

"Raph, please! I know that!"

"Then do somethin' to find him!"

"I'm doing my best!"

"Well, here is the news for you: YOU'RE NOT DOING ENOUGH!"

"RAPH!" Raph's outbreak made the older brother act, both the younger ones turned towards their brother who was standing a few yards away. Leo took some deep breaths before he turned his glance yet again to Raph. "Raph, what the shell are you thinking?" Said name glanced from their leader to his younger brother and back again before he mumbled something low and dashed off. Soon they could hear sounds coming from the dojo. Leo sighed low before he turned his attention to Don, who had turned back to the Computer. "Don, you know Raph didn't mean what he said. He just missin…"

"I know!" Don's voice was harsh and the answer quick. The purple-masked turtle took a deep breath before he slowly turned his gaze towards Leo, shocking the older brother by the tears that were rolling down his face. "I know Leo… I miss him too. I just wished I could do more… I want to do more… I want to find him…" Leo immediately hurried over when the crying got worse, embracing his younger brother. "I c-can't help but to think… Maybe they have done something horrible to him… Poor Mikey… W-w-why…"

"Shhh Donnie, it's alright. Mikey's fine, we will find him. You're doing everything you can and I'm proud of you, you know that. We will find him… Don't you worry, everything will be alright." He stroked Don's shell as he kept soothing him. But deep down inside Leo questioned himself: Would they find Mikey and would everything really be alright?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Knucklehead"** Mikey tensed all over, the voice of his brother Raph made him feel joy all over. They had come, hadn't they? They were here to rescue him and Raph probably teased him for being caught. Wouldn't be the first time! But when nothing seemed to happen Mikey came to the conclusion that this were the memories that Bishop's little helmet played for him. It sounded so real, like they were there, but it was probably only playing up for him. And so far, he wasn't impressed.

"You know Bishop, this machine is really dumb. Raph have called me this a million time, nothing serious about it. And yeah, you're eye-shield thingy doesn't work, it's all black." Mikey could feel a smirk on his face; this wasn't so bad after all.

"Oh, the show has only started so far." Came Bishop's reply. Mikey rolled his eyes; if everything was going to be like this he wouldn't have a problem with this "torture".

"**Dufus" **Don used to call him that a lot of time, Mikey could clearly remember some of the times. But he could also remember the smile on Don's lips when he called Mikey that, so never ever had those word hurt him. Always words of love, if he could call it something like that.

"Getting booooring!" Mikey said out loud and yawned big. "You'll have to fetch a pillow for me dude, getting kind of sleepy here."

"**Smart-head"** Yet again Raph's voice was heard in his head; yet again he could remember thousands of times Raph had called him that. And he didn't feel a bit of disappointment, sadness or anger in him. Bishop really failed in this torture, F- would Mikey give him when he was free.

"Come on Bishop, you can better th…"

"**You're useless Mikey!" **Mikey tensed when the same brother's voice came again, he lost his words he was about to say to Bishop. His brain started to work, digging deep down in his book of memories but came out with one, single conclusion that scared him like hell;

He couldn't remember this at all…

* * *

_Chapter 3 done, quicker than chapter 2 :'D_

_As I said, I have a week vacation but is going away in the end of the week to a friend of mine. Chapter 4 may therefore take a while to write, because the week after I have this major thingy thing with the school, will be gone for the whole day and will probably be dead tired when I come home… So, I hope you can wait :D_

_Now… R&R :'D_


	5. Memories

_Thank you again for your support! Can't thank you enough, really xD_

_Chapter 4 is heeeere, earlier than I told you! :'D You see, I became sick in the beginning of the vacation (On Monday) and I'm still sick (It's Saturday) so I didn't go and visit my friend xD A whole vacation gone because of a stupid cold x'D Anyhow… Woah, think, it's already chapter 4! (5 if you count the prologue chapter, but I don't count it… too short (A) xD) Life is wonderful right now, just marvelous! :'D I'm broke right now, school starts again but I feel completely, utterly amazing! I just love it :'D Haha, I think I have gone mad x'D Somebody else who feels like this? Raise your hands! *Raises mine* :'D_

_Well, chapter 4 juuuuuust for you! :'D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4  
**_Memories_

"**You're useless Mikey!" **

Mikey's mind was empty, no thoughts were passing by and no attempt to think was made. He was in a state of chock almost, the sentence he had heard a couple of seconds ago echoed in his head, kept reminding him of those harsh word that his older, beloved hot-headed brother apparently had said to him once. Slowly he was beginning to pull himself through the state of shock and his head started to hurt from all thought that suddenly were pressed into it. Mikey couldn't remember when Raph had used those words and that tone to him and when he thought about it he didn't want to remember it. Could this be true, could this sentence belong to a long lost memory of his brothers hurting him or was this the creation from Bishop? A horrible trick to make him loose faith in his brother, to toss away the love he shared for each and one of them? Mikey didn't know, the question kept spinning around in his head but he couldn't find an answer for it.

"**You're useless!" **

'_No, not again, not one more time_.' His brother's voice echoed again in his head, making Mikey shiver of fear. Fear to not know where these harsh words came from. Fear of the creation of a possible reality were his brothers hated him – despised him. Mikey knew he shouldn't believe in it, but when he heard those words it made it difficult to deny it.

"**Mikey, what were you thinking?"**

'_No! Not you too Don!_' To hear is genius brother's word, talking down on him like he had done something really bad made his stomach twist in a hurtful way. Mikey kept breathing deep breaths but they began to shiver. '_This isn't true, it's not true. My brothers would never harm me in any way. They would never talk down on me like this, never ever.'_

"**Really good move there Mikey…" **

Leo's sarcastic voice almost made Mikey break.

"Why so silent my dear turtle? Have you heard something special?" Suddenly the voices ended and replaced themselves with Bishops voice, which itself revealed the smirk on his face; Mikey didn't need eyes to see that. The turtle took a deep, shaky breath and managed to put a small and weak smile on his face. He still couldn't break down in front of the man, or at least don't think that this bothered him.

"Really Bishop, would you sink so low to create sentences and make some robots mimic my brothers' voices? That's lame dude." Mikey had thought about it, it was a possibility that it could be true. But Bishops laugh broke that hope within seconds.

"Oh my dear Michelangelo, do you really think I would sink that low?" Bishop asked. Mikey didn't even have the chance to nod before Bishop's voice was heard again. "I explained it fairly clear do you, didn't I? The way that this helmet works? What you hear is completely from your memories, nothing self created. The power of dragging dead memories back to life; it's the true power. Painful memories are so much stronger than cuts and bruises. This torture is worse than having your skin burned." Mikey swallowed a lump in his throat; he couldn't agree more with Bishop on that point. "It is a faster and more efficient way of breaking people down and gaining what your want." Mikey knew it was true, it had only passed a few minutes of his torture and he was already scared like shell and considering begging for his life. How many more days, hours or minutes would he last before he lay crumbling in front of Bishop, begging him to stop and gave him what he wanted? No, he would not let that happen, he would not betray his brothers like that.

"Bring it on then Bishop!" Mikey's body tensed as he tried to push his own body forward. "Bring it on, I will not let myself loose to the likes of you. You can let this torture go on forever, I will never lose to you, ever!"

"Getting all cocky again? Well, I hope you will enjoy your memories then." Mikey closed his eyes, prepared himself – both mentally and physically – for his brothers' voices. He would not loose, not now or tomorrow. He would hold on until his brothers came to his rescue.

**He would not loose!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was early morning, around 5 am and the lair was quiet. No sound from the dojo or the TV, the lair was almost completely silence, except from the lab where you could, if you listen, hear the sounds of fingers tapping on a keyboard. Donatello hadn't followed Leo's advice to go to bed, he had considered it with a _"Just need to finish this"_ answer but as the time passed he had been stuck in front of the computer, typing away to find the answer he had been looking for during the night. He wasn't completely alone after all, on top of his computer screen Klunk laid sound asleep. The kitten usually slept in there when Don pulled an all-nighter, but the purple-masked ninja still wondered if the cat understood that his master was missing, or if he would. He didn't even dare to think about it a longer time; he wanted to get Mikey home so he never had to find out the answer to that question.

"Focus now Don, Mikey trusts you that you will find him." Don kept repeating the sentence to himself whenever he felt his mood sink or that his hope faded away, Raph's cruel words still haunted him. It usually worked, but when sleepiness struck him the answer wasn't raising his confidence – coffee was the only way out then. That sweet, black liquid made Don get back in track in no time, his brain was working overtime and his body knew deep down inside that it needed sleep, but the caffeine prevented it from doing so. Don reached to his side and grabbed the cup and took a sip out of it, only to find it empty for the fourth time this night. The turtle groaned tiredly and left the warm and cozy chair. He knew Leo didn't like his all-nighters, not when it included so many coffee drinks, but he couldn't stop him this night. For both of them knew they had to find Mikey, whatever it took. Don made his way to the kitchen, to find it lit and he wasn't the only one in it.

"Raph, you're still up?" Don blinked as he saw his elder brother at the table, leaning forward and resting his head on his crossed arms. The red masked turtle stirred a little bit, by surprise, when Don spoke up but relaxed when he saw who it was. It seemed that Raph had been dozen off but Don prevented him from going to sleep.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." Raph yawned big and stretched out on the chair, blinking away some tears that squished themselves out in his eyes. "And you? Pulling an all-nighter again?" Don nodded and went over to the coffee machine and started making a new pot. He filled it with cold water and poured coffee into it.

"Yes… I've been working on finding Mikey. It's hard though, I have gone through every possible way of tracking him with no luck. I'm out of idea…" Don sighed and pressed the on button on the machine. "But I'm not giving up yet." He quickly added as he glanced over his shoulder at Raph. The older brother smiled wearily as an answer and nodded weakly, leaning back on the table and crossed his arms to have something to lean his head on. He watched how his younger brother cleaned out his cup while waiting for the new pot of coffee to finish. It was quiet between them; no one said a word and no one found the urge to do so. The silence was enough, so many thoughts the shared in it, no words where needed for that. They both knew what the other thought in one way or another. After a few minutes the lamp on the coffee machine started to shine with a faint, red glow and Donnie poured the black, hot liquid into his cup and took a sip from it. His body rebooted again and he began to make his way out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Donnie?" Don stopped in his tracks and glanced back to Raph, who nodded to an empty chair by the table. The genius turned back and seated himself, looking confusingly at his older brother to start talking, which he had expected him to do. "Well… I.. I'm sorry… For what I said before… I didn't mean it, it just slipped out, ya know." Raph looked down on the table and took a deep breath. "I'm just worried… 'bout Mikey…"

"No need to apologize Raph." Don cut in, smiling at his brother. "I know your worried about him, we all are. I guess no one ever believed that this would happen, especially not to Mikey." He said, laughing a bit. Raph smiled too, shaking his head.

"You're right; I just can't get it out of my head. I was mean to him, takin' the TV from him and all. And I can't stop wonderin' what Shredder wanted him for… And what he is doin' towards him. I'm goin' to beat the crap out of him if he have hurt Mikey!" Good old Raph flame back.

"I don't think Mikey took it hard. He only had toasts in his head after I fixed the toaster." Don rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder before taking another sip of the coffee. It was nice to have fixed things out with Raph and have a little chat with him, even if he had an urge to go back to his computer to keep searching for his lost brother. "And don't worry for Mikey; I think we should be more worried about Shredder. I bet Mikey is driving him insane right in this moment with his big mouth. Soon Shredder will beg us to take him back." Don really felt weird, being the one who comfort Raph when he, just a couple of hours before, had been the one with these thoughts exactly. Leo had been the one comforting him with these words also, so he guessed it just went in a circle. Maybe master Splinter had been comforting Leo before he comforted Don? Raph laughed when the words were said.

"You're right. That big knucklehead is going to drive Shredder insane." Raph shook his head and sighed before looking at Don with a small smile. "Thanks bro, I really needed this." Don smiled as an answer before he left the kitchen, feeling a bit better in his mood. Now he just had to find Mikey, then everything would be alright.

Everything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Memories are a funny thing, they could bring you such a joy and happiness but suddenly they could bring you down to your knees and tare you apart, limp by limp. They could make you feel joy and they can make you feel hate. They could make you laugh and make you cry. Memories are a funny thing.

Mikey didn't feel much – close to anything – there he was lying on the cold concrete floor in a little room that was his prison cell. He was just lying there, staring up on the ceiling with empty eyes. The last hours – or had it been minutes? – had been the worse in his life. When the torture finally was over for the day or night – Mikey was completely lost in the track of time – he had been completely exhausted, both mentally and physically. Foot ninjas had unstrapped him from the table and brought him to this cell, tossing him into it. But Mikey had made no attempt to escape, or even struggle, as they had taken him there. He had practically been dragged to his cell, not walking a single step. It was like the life of Mikey, the spirit of the jolly, cheery ninja was gone and had left an empty shell. The only thing that indicated that he was still alive was the slow breaths that escaped him. That wasn't much from the ninja who once was hard to keep quiet.

Mikey could recall every word that had been said during the torture, he could recall every little tone his brother had said the word in. It hadn't matter how much the youngest turtle had tried to prepare himself, once the torture had started again he was lost in a darkness of misery and despair. He had tried to fought against the harsh voices, lock them out and ignored them. But they kept crawling to him, hitting his mind with full power and left him battered and bruised.

"**You're really dumb, ya know that?"**

Never had he thought Raph's voice could be so scaring…

"**Geez, do you really have a brain?"**

Never had Don's soft voice hurt him so much…

"… **Kick you off the team."**

Leo wouldn't do something like that, right?

Bishop had been smirking when the helmet was off his head, but nothing more than that could he remember. Now he laid in his cell, lost in his deep thoughts of how to define the word Love. Was it really Love that his brother shared for him and he shared for them, or was it something else? In such a short matter of time the whole word Love seemed so different to him, he wasn't sure he could use it for them. There was still, a tiny part of him, who fought against these thoughts, who fought against the voices which still echoed in his head. It was a little part that still had his sanity left, which still believed that his brother loved him. That little part had been a major support during the biggest part of the torture. But it had lost to one sentence alone, one single sentence had brought Mikey down the spiral of darkness.

"**I am disappointed in you my son…"**

Yes, memories are a funny thing.

* * *

_Ahw, and that's Chapter 4, sorry, a bit shorter xD… R&R now pleeease :'D_

_Hehe, I installed The Sims 2 on my computer again, thought how funny it would be to start a TMNT family xD This is the history so far:_

_Well, I started with April and Casey Jones-O'Neil (Couldn't decide who's last name they should have so took both) and their dog Cody. Later they got a parrot; Bishop. Well, after a while I adopted another dog, 'cause I wanted to have puppies. Cody and that dog, Kerrie, didn't want to have puppies because they didn't like each other, so Cody started to escape from home. April and Casey got four kids, first Shadow, then Irma and then twins; Don and Mikey. When Cody had escaped for the second time I gave him away (poor Cody… xD). Well, Shadow moved from home and got married to Benjamin and now have one girl; Raphaelle and is pregnant with a second child. And they also have a cat named Starlight. _

_April and Casey got a new dog, after Kerrie died, named Baxter and also adopted another dog; Angel. Baxter and Angel got three puppies; Splinter, Sid and Karai. Sid moved with Irma who is now married to David and is pregnant. Splinter moved with Don who married some chick who is also pregnant and the same goes for Mikey, who picked Karai with him but he also adopted two cats; Klunk and Robin. _

_Sadly enough I wanted to try Casey's and April's luck with the liveselixir or what it's called, they were getting old… April got a few days younger and Casey died… (I'm starting to look at a possible SAINW future… The Sims style xD) April was devastated, now she had lost a beloved husband and dog, and a new thing to her ambition is to find a new lover. Poor old lady… xD Well, Bishop is still alive and her dog Baxter and Angel is expecting new puppies. HORRAY! :'D_

_The Sims really gives a wicked look into the TMNT world xD _


	6. Trust

_OH MY GOD! I'm soooo sorry for this late chapter! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt *Starts to write in Swedish of pure desperation*_

_I don't know what to blame it on… I have no idea actually! Well, it was one week that I was away, as I maybe told you a chapter or two before… But nothing more. I have just been lazy I guess. Ah, darn! To make it up to you I decided to write this chapter in Mikey's POV! :'D (I don't know how I make it up to you with that… xD) Anyhow, I shouldn't delay myself any more so here is Chapter 5! Sorry again! x'D_

_

* * *

_

**Silver Iron – Chapter 5  
**_Trust_

"Any progress?" Shredder watched the man with a stern look; his right hand was clenched to a fist, a fist that he wouldn't hesitate to bring to that arrogant man's face if he brought him the wrong news. It didn't matter if John Bishop was considered a genius, or if they were working towards their own goals together, Shredder couldn't trust the man. He knew that he had to keep an eye on that man, but so far Bishop had proved himself worthy.

"No yet. The turtle is strong but I believe he is on his edge. We cannot expect anything else after just one try." Bishop's smirk was teasing, Shredder had have doubt about his method of pulling out information but Bishop knew that the turtle known has Michelangelo wouldn't last so much longer. Soon he would break down in front of him and give him the necessary information, and then Shredder would see what a genius he was. "It was only a matter of time now, soon he will break down and you will have the location of their home." Shredder could only imagine the joy that information would bring to him, to know that soon he would have the head of all the turtles and the rat and know that he was free to rule as he wanted.

"Very well… Then continue, I want their home location as soon as possible." With a single nod Bishop left Shredder's office and continued down to the basement were his pet waited for their game.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Empty…

That was the right word to describe how I felt. Empty. It's a scary feeling, the feeling of having nothing inside you. No soul, no heart… Nothing. I could just lie there, on the hard and cold concrete floor, and wait for my body to disappear into nothingness, for that was what I wanted. How could I continue to exist when I felt like my existents alone wasn't worth anything? How do you cope with the fact that it seemed that your life had been a lie, a lie that had been told straight up in your face and you had believed it for over sixteen years? And suddenly everything is gone, the life that you knew disappeared into dust and a darker reality is shown, a reality that is the world, a reality that is your life. Is it even possible to cope with that fact or should you just accept it and try to live with it? I know I shouldn't believe in it, I know that it all was bullshit, that Bishop only had shown me this darker reality to make me break. And… he seemed to have succeeded in his wish for my mind was fragile like a new born baby, I had actually started to believe that every word that my – so called – brothers said had been said, that I just couldn't remember it. And it had only passed what? A few hours since I heard them for, what I knew, the first time? Yes, I felt weak and miserable and depressed and every other thing you should feel in this situation.

And it is in this situation you start to doubt the word Trust. Trust is a fragile thing too, trust shouldn't be given to anybody because it can backfire so hard on you that you are beaten to the ground and won't be able to take yourself up again. Shouldn't trust be given to your brothers? I believed so, and I still do but believing was getting harder and harder. All because of Bishop and his damn memory thingy machine, that man really started to annoy me and he scared me even more than before. So what to do with the trust I had for my brothers? I could only rely on it, until the end was coming. Hopefully I would be rescued before I lost my sanity or I would lose it and my brothers would pay for that. With a small sigh I rolled on the floor so I was facing the grey wall, my eyes tried to find every small crack in it in an attempt to break away from my thoughts. It was useless, I knew it before I even started with it but I had to try… I had to try anything to not lose my trust to my brothers… My whole body tensed when I picked up the sound of steps coming closer; slowly I closed my eyes and tried to breathe calmly, like I was sleeping. The steps paused outside my door, I could hear the door unlock and then how it opened.

Oddly, I couldn't feel the urge to escape…

The smell of food got to my nose and soon the small thud was heard when the plate connected with the hard floor. My head screamed to me to eat the food but my stomach protested by the single thought of having something in it. The door closed soon after the food had been delivered and the sound of the lock was heard. I slowly opened my eyes and eyed the plate, looked like they were serving mashed potatoes.

"Great, my favorite…" I said while closing my eyes again, feeling the sleepiness getting over me. "I really hope… that I can sleep forever…" Hope was something to cling to, but something that not always responded like you want it to. It felt just like seconds had passed since I closed my eyes when the door opened again. Steps were heard yet again, they were coming too close now.

"Wakey wakey turtle, Bishop wants to play." Mocking voices, those voices were playing with me. I knew it; they wanted me to suffer just like any of my enemies. Fear started to creep into my skin, I couldn't stop the shivering. I didn't want to, I wanted to stay here, I didn't want to hear my brother's voices again; teasing me, down talk me… hate me… But when I didn't move their hands soon wrapped themselves around my arms, dragged me out of the cell much like they had dragged me to it. It was coming again, the torture, and I couldn't find the power to stop it from happening. I was so weak, so fragile…

"Ah, here is my little pet." I shivered again when I heard Bishops voice, like poison in my veins. The fear built up when I felt the straps around my wrist and ankles, horror came when the helmet was put on my head and desperation took my body when my vision was blocked by the eye-shield. I was back again, back to the edge of my sanity and I was getting closer. How much further before I fall down in the darkness? "Have you enjoyed your breakfast? And your night; how was it? Did you sleep well, no nightmares?" I could hear the smirk on his face; it didn't take eyes to see it.

"I despite you." I said and spit in the direction of his voice. I seemed to have gravely missed because Bishop started to chuckle.

"Not so cocky, Michelangelo? You seemed so livelier yesterday, cracking jokes and everything."

"I would crack your head if I could!"

"You are starting to sound more like your brother Raphael." The name of my brother was like a kick to my stomach. Oh how I wished he could be here now and send that arrogant, crazy scientist into a wall so hard that he would be able to walk for the rest of his life. Or better up, that he wouldn't be able to breath after it. "It is really a transformation of you; I think we can thank my little creation for it. What do you say, my dear turtle. Should we take another tour into your memories?" I wanted to dearly to beg him not to; I didn't want another tour, not today or tomorrow. I just wanted to be able to get back in time, before any of this nightmare happened, to the time when I was happy and cheerful… When I believed in a lie and knew nothing better. But I said nothing and Bishop took that nothingness for a yes.

The nightmare was repeated again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello, guys?"

The lair's door opened, together with the scent of the topside air and pizza, and reviled a familiar redhead together with a familiar black haired man. This was April and Casey's first visit to the lair since Mikey disappeared. They had called the guys but didn't want to interrupt them in their search or anything. But after a day they knew they just couldn't sit around and do nothing, so together they went to buy some pizza and made a surprise visit to their friends. April and Casey were two of the few humans that had accepted the turtles as equals and they had grew a friendship that was stronger than anything with them. They would sacrifice anything for them as they would sacrifice anything to help April and Casey. April stopped by the living room, feeling unsure if it had been the right actions to make this surprise visit, when Don popped out his head from the lab.

"April? And Casey? What are you guys doing here?" He asked but couldn't help to smile by the sight of his closest friends. The purple-masked brother left his working room at the same time as Leo poked out his head from the dojo, smiling widely when he saw the two humans.

"Hey guys, there you are! We wanted to visit you and we also brought some pizzas with us." April said as she handed the cartons over to Don.

"It's really nice of you, but you didn't have to." April looked over to Leo and smiled weakly. '_And there goes Leo, not accepting this small thing._' She thought but shook her head.

"Come on Leo. This is the least we can do, since you're not accepting the help we had offered." By that April meant the offer of that she had Casey could look topside for Mikey, they could much easier look after him during the daylight than the turtles could, since they had to hide their existents from the rest of the humans. Leo, and Don, and promptly refused that offer, claiming that it would be too dangerous for them since they could get the Foot after them and such. "Bringing pizza isn't a too big deal for us." She smiled and laid a hand on Leo's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Leo smiled, he too, but she could see that the smile was distant and she suddenly understood why. They hadn't gotten a single step closer to finding Mikey. Not some news that she wanted to hear but as long as they didn't find his dead body it was fine, he was still alive then.

"Hey, where's Raph?" Casey suddenly asked, looking around the lair after his best pal. Casey and Raph had really bonded well since they first met each other. Since both were into bikes and wrestling that made them ultimate pals. But now the red-masked ninja couldn't be seen.

"I don't know." Don said, eyeing his surroundings after his brother. "I talked to him this morning, early, but haven't seen him since then. You think he can have gone… topside?" Don glanced over to Leo who sighed deeply, obviously irritated over Raph's action, even though he wasn't too surprised over it. "You want me to find him?" Don flipped up his Shell-cell but was stopped by Casey. The human looked over to Don with a small smile on his lips.

"Nah, no problem. I'll find him! I know exactly where Raph's going when he is troubled." Thumbs up and then he was heading towards the lair's door again, Casey Jones in action.

"Thanks Casey!" Leo shouted after him, only getting a waving hand as response. Leo could trust Casey; he knew that Casey was one of the few people Raph really listened to. Casey and Splinter topped that list; Leo could get in that list sometimes when it really mattered. At the same time he had to worry himself a bit, Casey could, like Raph, be a kind of hot-head. Those two could really get themselves in trouble if they wanted to.

"Don't worry Leo, Casey will find him." April smiled before he placed her hands on the remaining two turtles shoulder. "So, come on now. The pizza should be eaten and I have so many things to tell you!" April didn't have so many things to tell them, not any special things at least, but she wanted to get their minds of Mikey for a while. She knew that they were worried, she was worried too, but she also knew that it wasn't too good to worry all the time. Therefore she wanted to help them by getting their minds of him, if just for a couple of seconds, so they could take care of themselves also. This was all that she could do for now, that and pray to the almighty god.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He locked himself in, like always when he was troubled. He locked himself in so he could handle it the way he wanted to. The rage… It was such an unbearable emotion, making the adrenaline pump in your blood system, giving you the power to run around the earth and back again. But it also gives you these dark thoughts, thoughts that you normally never should think. And it makes you say and do things you normally never would. Raph had such rage in him, he wanted to kill those who took Mikey from him and he wanted to scream to Leo and Don for not doing more to find him. But after he had done it towards Don he knew how wrong it was, he had felt so bad after it. He had apologized and Don had accepted it, but it still didn't feel right in him. So he did what he usually do when the rage was taking over again, he went topside, to his favorite place to watch the town. It was amazing what calmness it can give, watching a town like this. But it was his home; this was New York, Manhattan, his home that he loved. It was like music, hearing the sound of his home, the cars and the people's voices. His home… So strange it felt for this particularly moment.

"I thought you guys shouldn't be out in broad daylight?" Raph didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"What do you want, Case?" He asked, fixing the eyes on some seagulls that were flying over a tower. The human placed himself next to the turtle, sighed and smiled weakly.

"It's beautiful up here…" Raph snorted.

"Doesn't sound like somethin' you would say!" Casey laughed and nodded.

"You're right! It felt strange!" But when the turtle wasn't laughing with him he quiet down, sighing once more. He could feel how upset Raph was, he had learned so much about the turtle in such a short amount of time that it was almost scaring. But Raph had become his closest friend and Casey would do anything to help a friend like that, even if it was an emotionally matter. The human scratched his neck and rolled his eyes, thinking about what to say. It was hard for him, he wasn't the talkative guy. He was more the "hit-until-the-problem-will-solve-itself" type of guy, like Raph. "Look pal, I know you're troubled. But you can't just leave like that. Don't you think Don and Leo would worry about you if you got missing too? Mikey is already missing; shouldn't you be more careful then?"

"That's the point Casey." Raph sighed. "He is missin' and it feels like nobody is doin' a god damn shit to find him?" Casey opened his mouth but he was interrupted by Raph. "I know that isn't right Case, I know that! Leo and Don are workin' their shell of to find him. But I can't help with that, the only thin' I'm good at is shoutin' and hittin' and hurtin' people!" Raph suddenly rose and started to walk forth and back behind Casey. "I don't know what to do!" Silence, once again. Complete silence, only the city sounds, their breaths and the sound of Raph footsteps could be heard. Then Casey felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked back and into the desperate eyes of Raph. "Tell me what to do, Casey… Please…" Never in his life had Casey seen Raph so lost as now, the turtle was on his edge and he now begged him, Casey "hit-until-the-problem-will-solve-itself" Jones, for an answer. Casey sighed again and shook his head.

"I'm sorry pal… I don't know what to do." Raph sighed and placed himself back next to Casey. "But your brothers are trying their best. Maybe you should be just there for them? Isn't that enough?" Casey said and smiled, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder. "You know Raph, even though you're only good at hitting people that will be useful sooner or later. It will definitely be useful when you guys find Mikey, 'cause I know there will be a bunch of Foot needing some ass-kicking there." Raph rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, you're right Case. Thanks…"

"Hey, no problem! Now, let us get back to the lair or else your brothers will take all the pizza for themselves." Together the two of them walked back to the lair, talking about the latest wrestling game, luckily unknowing of the torture their lost brother were going through at this moment.

* * *

_Yosh! A new chapter, finally! :'D  
__I kind of like doing it in Mikey's pov, it made it easier to explain his feelings. You can really get to "know him" better then. I will write more in his POV if you guys want it :D  
__And in the next chapter I will write about the memories! You will follow Mikey's torture much closer! So look forward to it :D  
__As usual… I hate English grammar and tempus xD_

_Now… What did you think of the Chapter? R&R ;) xD_


	7. Lost

_Back again with a new chapter, late as usual~! xD_

_Soon I'll graduate, I'll try to put up more chapters before the graduation but it can be hard. I have so much to do before it! Going to France and Spain and going on a cruise with the school, lots of test, need to apply for university… Ahh, so much to do, so little time to do it in xD Anyhow, shouldn't let you guys wait any longer. Here it is, Chapter 6! Oh and I decided to write in Mikey's POV again, just because I can :'D Hope you'll enjoy it!_

* * *

**Silver Iron – Chapter 6  
**_Lost_

_Seven years ago_

"_Donnie, what are dreams?" A nine year old Michelangelo let his eyes off the pages of his comic books and looked over to his older brother, who was laying on the other side of the couch, reading a book about technology. The four young turtles had gotten the day off after the morning practice with their father and sensei, who had locked himself up in his room to meditate. The brothers had gathered up in the living room, Don and Mikey had taken the couch and reading their comic books and ordinary books, Raph had placed himself in the armchair and watched some TV while Leo was sitting on the floor, his back rested on the couch, while reading too. _

_"Hm?" Don raised his eyes from the book and glanced over to his younger brother. "Dreams? Well, they're pictures that your brain…" Don stopped in his sentence when Mikey sighed loudly._

_"I didn't mean like that! Why do you dream?" Don smiled and took a deep breath._

_"That is an interesting question Mikey! You see, no one knows why, but a lot of great thinkers have interesting theories! Like Sigmund Freud, he believed…"_

"_Oh will you two knock it off! I'm tryin' to watch some TV!" Raph snarled at his younger brothers, giving them an angry glare. "That's just bullshit ya're talkin' about!"_

_"It's not!" Don defended himself. "Sigmund Freud was a really great thinker, people still uses his materials!" The young turtle crossed his arm, obviously offended by Raph's statement. "Like I said Mikey, no one knows why you dream yet. But I believe that research will find the answer to that question." Donnie quickly glanced over to Raph, as he wanted to point out what he had said, before looking down at his book again. _

"_But… Can you dream about memories?" Mikey asked, sitting up as he was getting to his main point. Now Leo looked up from his book too to glance at his youngest brother._

"Why do you ask that Mikey?" The young leader asked.

"_Well, I saw this amazing cartoon episode! It was so great, and I want to see it again but think if it's not airing again! So I thought, maybe I could dream about it, and then I can see it again!" The three other turtles rolled their eyes and groaned loudly. The youngest turtle looked confusingly between the three of them. "What?"_

"_Oh, nothing Mikey." Don sighed before he took a deep breath. "Well, yeah, some believe that you can dream about your memories. But I don't think it's that easy, it's not like you can control what you will dream about. But think about all the times you have gotten nightmares because you have heard a scary story, probably because you have it in your memories." Mikey looked towards the purple masked brother and slowly tilted his head to the left, giving Don a confused look. _

_"What? So all your bad dreams come from your bad memories?"_

"_No, not all of them!" Don shook his head and then rolled his eyes. How could he explain this to Mikey so he would understand? It was hard being the only genius in the family. Leo chuckled low to himself. _

"_Mikey, your nightmares contains flying frying pans and chicken eggs that you have to save from Lord Underwear. When was the last time you saw anything of that in real life?" The blue masked turtle asked. Raph laughed now, mumbling something about Lord Underwear between his laughs. Mikey chuckled too and nodded._

_"I get it! But… Why do you dream about your bad memories?"_

"_Since when did you start to ask these hard questions?" Raph asked as he tilted his head towards Mikey. "Ya usually ask about things like; why do we poop." Mikey giggled when we heard the word poop, he was as usually easily entertained.  
_

"_Just curious, I guess!" Mikey said before he turned his gaze towards Don. "So, why do we sometimes dram about bad memories?" Don sat still for a moment, his eyes flickered toward the ceiling with the usually distance look in them that he got when he thought about something. It was quiet, all the three young turtles waited for their brother's answer. And then the genius looked back to the orange masked turtle and shrugged his shoulders. _

_"I don't know Mikey. I guess it is a way of handling your bad memories. Some people dream about them… Other just tends to throw them away, deep inside their heads so you won't be bothered by them anymore." Donnie picked up his book from his lap and opened it up again. "It's important to handle bad memories; I don't think it's good for them to be put away in your head like that."_

_"But I don't have any bad memories!" Mikey smiled. "Only of when Raph farts!" A pillow immediately crossed the air and implanted itself in Mikey's face. _

_"Of when who farts?" Mikey laughed loudly before he tossed the pillow back. Soon all the four young turtles were involved in the pillow fight, until one pillow broke and spread down all over the living room. Their father punished them after that for their reckless game and soon all of them had forgotten the serious conversation. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Present Time

"_In times of great despair your strength will be tested!" _That my father once told me, and at that moment I hadn't hesitated when I thought about how I would handle that without problem. I had never lost faith in my strength before; I had always believed that I would be able to handle anything at any time. Some people call it a big ego, I call it great confidence, and that has never been wrong, right? When you are a ninja, especially a mutant turtle ninja, it is important to never lose faith, I know that. You must always believe in yourself, never lose yourself and always be able to kick some ass. Therefore I didn't know what to do when I became lost, lost in myself. It is like you know who you are, you know what you are, but you don't know why you are you, why you are what you are and why you are alive. Three such important questions and no answers, is it possible to have faith then? Father, Leo and Don would probably have tried to talk some sense into me if they had known; Raph would probably have kicked some sense into me. But they weren't here, and the biggest issue of it all was that they were the problem; they were the main reason to why I had lost myself. I didn't want to blame them, but I couldn't deny it.

Bishop had been nice to let me know that it was the third day since my arrival at this unknown place. Why he had told me? Obviously he wanted me to know so I also would know that it had been three days and my brother still hadn't found me. If they were looking for me, I had started to doubt that too.

"**Mikey… Why are you so stupid?" **

Don's groaning voice had become all too familiar to me, scary enough. It was like I had forgotten his ordinary, soft voice and replaced it with this. Not a good replacement, I wanted the old back but I just couldn't take it from my memories. It was like a virus, which runs through every hard drive and erase everything except for these horrible memories. This is all I can remember, as it is the only thing that have happened in my sixteen years long life. How can it be so? I know so many more things have happened but I can't remember it.

"**You know, we should really look for a brain to ya."**

Normally I would have laughed at Raph's sentence; I would have taken it as a joke and said something back to offend him and then we would fight for fun and everything would be alright. But after three days with Bishop I couldn't bring myself to see it as a joke, his voice was too real, as he wanted me to believe in his words. Was I really so stupid? Surely, I liked to play pranks and jokes, but does that mean I was stupid? Ah, all these questions that I had and no answers, my head was killing me.

"**Don't be mean to him Raph… he can't help he was born without it." **

I have always looked up to Leo, even though I rarely show it to him. I regret it a bit now; he has always been the perfect role model for a younger brother. He was always fair, never ever have I seen him being unfair to someone, he has always looked out for his brothers and his father, fighting to protect us and such. Is he acting like this towards me because I never ever have been grateful towards him? If that's the case, can someone please reverse time and bring me back a couple of years so I can change that. I never every have wanted to hurt any of my brothers, I love them all but now it seems that something has changed them. And can I be the reason to that? It struck me so suddenly, that I can be the reason to these memories. I can be the one who messed up so bad, I have always pulled pranks on them, joked and being unserious. No wonder if they were tired of me.

'_Leo, Don, Raph, Father… Please, forgive me if I am the responsible for this, if I have been a burden, a pain or anything. I promise to change if that is the case.' _And if were not the case? What if I hadn't done anything wrong, what if they just disliked me for who I was? What to do then? I felt betrayed just by the thought of it, how would I then cope with it if it was the truth?

"**Why do I even try to teach you something?"**

Don… I was slowly losing my mind again, the darkness around me seemed to growing thicker and thicker.

"… **kick you off the team!" **

Leo… What was that? Something silvery was falling in front of me, an iron? A silver iron, so pure and beautiful for some reason, so… familiar.

"**I am disappointed in you my son…" **

Father… I stretched out my hand, tried to grab it, but when I closed up to it, it went further away. I wanted to shout to it to stop, but I had lost my ability to speak, to form words and sentences. I had to get that iron; I knew it was important even though I didn't know for what.

"**I need to find a smarter brother!"**

Raph… The darkness got to me, my mind slowly shut down my whole body. I managed to get a final thought through my body.

'_I'm sorry I was born…'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yesterday had been such a great day, even though they still had been in the same situation. April had talked and talked, and slowly Don and Leo had loosened up, talking back to her with much more energy and shortly shared real laughter together with her. Splinter had joined them, telling them storied from the past and more laughter had spread around the lair. Both Leo and Don had relaxed when Casey returned with their hot-headed brother; their laughter joined the others and filled up the lair, even though it was one special laugh that was missing, a tone that made a song incomplete. But for now, they would let that go, the brothers didn't want to destroy the evening that April and Casey had brought themselves to make. It had consisted of stories and pizza, something so common but yet so new to them, thanks to the lost one. April had though noticed the change in the turtles, even though they had managed to put away the bad moment and smile for real, she so dearly wanted to help them. The humans had returned to their home at a late hour, leaving exhausted turtles that for once had gone to bed and falling asleep easily. But that didn't prevent the dreams for haunting their sleep, making it less comfortable. Don had woken up, soaked in sweat, after a terrible dream when Shredder had showed up with the lifeless body of Mikey in his arms before he had thrown it out in the ocean. Don had tried to swim after it, but the dark water had swallowed his brother and left no trace of him anywhere, there the turtle had bolted awake in his room.

Being in the desperate need for comfort the genius brother had sought out Leo. The leader had immediately woken up when Don had shaken his shoulder, listened closely when the turtle had told him his dream, soothed him when he had begun to cry and made room for his younger brother in the bed when Don had asked to sleep in his room. The younger turtle had almost directly fallen asleep again, feeling more secure together with the leader but Leo had laid awake, contemplated the situation he and his family were in and then he had sent small prayer to Mikey, hoping for his health and safety. And he wasn't alone to be awake, a few rooms from his Raphael laid awake, twisting in his hammock as he tried to catch the sleep that had escaped from him when a dream had made him woken up. As his brother Raph also thought about their situation, about Mikey and how they would get him back, even though the hot-headed brother couldn't come up with any strategy at all. They had no clue at all were their brother were and without his location it was useless to do any reckless. Raph twisted again in his hammock and a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Mikey, bro, were are you?"

The next morning all of the turtles and their father went back to their ordinary actions; Don locked himself up in his lab, Splinter meditated to see if he could find Mikey on the astral plan – so far he had no luck in finding him – Leo practiced to be a better leader so he wouldn't fail as he considered that he had and Raph still went topside from time to time to see if he could find any clues. And so the day went on, the hours passed and the day were beginning to fade out to evening, they were getting closer to the end of the third day of Mikey disappearance and soon had to welcome the fourth day, even though they despised it. Raph entered the lair after his fourth fruitless search for the day, Leo came out from the bathroom after showering away the sweat from his training but Don stayed in his lab, still determined to find a whole in the tracking system so he could expand the search area, when his shell-cell rang.

"Don here…" Don answered, his eyes reading the text on his computer monitor, he cursed in his head when the same error message came up as last time. He really needed to find a way around the systems security program.

"Don! It's me, April!" The women on the other end of the call was panting hard as she had run at least two marathon. Don stirred in his chair, twisting a bit as the worrying feelings he had inside him seemed to double in size.

"April, is everything alright?" _'Oh god, please don't let anything happen to April too. Please!'_ Don prayed in his head, his stomach twisting in nervousness.

"Don!" April panted again. "I think I have found Mikey!"

* * *

_BAHAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGERS! I love to do those! *Evil laugh*_

_What, is it true? Have April really found Mikey or will they meet a dead end again? Weeeell… Wait and see the next chapter to know the answer to that one :'D It was my first time writing about turtle tots… I enjoyed it… Even thought it was short… x'D Why does it seems that every chapter I writes get shorter and short? Need to stop that! xD  
__Don't worry if you see some of the "memory-sentences" more times in the story, I have a plan! x'D… I think and hope… xD_

_Every single Mikey fan out there who is prepared to kill me for torturing Mikey, please take a number and wait for your turn :D x'D_

_I need to be quicker with the chapters… x'D_

_R&R :'D_


	8. A Chance to Hope

_Seriously, chapter 7? I thought I would go to chapter 5 at maximum, but geez! I feel so great! So bloody fantastic right now! :'D The winter is finally gone (For you who haven't heard about Sweden and the two last winter here I can tell you this: IT WAS LIKE A LIVING NIGHTMARE! SNOW, COLD (-20, sometimes even -30 degrees C) AND EVEN MORE SNOW! xD) I'm so glad I survived it, and that we finally are going towards summer! :'D _

_Now I want to thank all of you readers who are supporting my story with your… support x'D Thank you for reading this and liking it, I can't express my thanks to you in words :'D Have a pie as thanks and as a sorry for having you to wait so long for the new chapter, especially as the last chapter ended with a cliffhanger! *Hands over a pie*_

* * *

**Silver Iron – Chapter 7  
**_A Chance to Hope_

_A day earlier:  
_"_April, are you sure ya're going to do this, baby? Ya heard the guys, they didn't want any help." Casey tried to talk some sense into the young woman as she walked around the house, gathering her keys and cellphone. As soon as they had gotten home to April's apartment she had told Casey about her plan to help the turtles secretly._

"_Casey, I can't just sit around and do nothing! You saw the guys, they were way down. And Mikey's like a little brother for me, I care for him too!" April defended her plan, putting on shoes again before she turned around to face Casey, who wore a look of worry on his face. His blue eyes were concerned, but a small sigh slipped of his lips as his shoulders lowered in a defeated way, he knew he wasn't going to win this. _

"_Can't ya just wait over the night? It's really late and I promise ya I will help ya in the mornin'." April stopped in her movement to turn around to the door, she gave Casey an incredulously look with an eyebrow raised. "Please, ya know the guys would be devastated if you went missin' too…" Casey said again when he saw April doubtful glance. A couple of seconds went by before the women finally sighed, putting her handbag down on the floor and kicking the shoes off again. She knew Casey was right, and she also knew the guys wouldn't forgive her for being so reckless that she went out late night to find Mikey. _

"_Alright, but you'll have to promise me to be here early in the morning! I don't want to waste any precious time with waiting for you!"_

"_Of course!" Casey said and smiled, glad he had been able to change the mind of the, so often, stubborn woman. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_The next day Casey held his promise fairly good, by half past eight it knocked on April's apartment door and outside he stood, ready to tackle the mission they were going to. April was surprised to see that he actually managed to wake up so early, but she quickly pushed away that feeling and invited him inside. On the kitchen table a map over Manhattan was spread out, small circles was drawn on it with a red marker. Casey furrowed his brow when he noticed the circles, something that April noticed when she came over and she answered his unspoken question._

_"This shows all the places where the Shredder's ninjas have been defeated by the guys. I figured out it would be useless to go there again; I don't think the Shredder would reuse the same place again. It would be too dangerous for him."_

"_Have ya kept track on all the places the guys have been too?" Casey asked, his voice as doubtful as April's eyes had been yesterday. The young woman smiled and shrugged her shoulders nonchalant. _

_"I figured out it would be useful someday, since they are ninjas. And for us too, they might need our help someday and that day is today. So here's my plan…" April looked over the map, furrowed her brow before she finally pointed out a building then started to let the finger draw a big circle on the map. "I want you to take your bike and cover this area; it's full of old warehouses that are abounded since long. Shredder can easily use one of them to keep Mikey in and…" Casey's voice cut April's sentence._

"_April, don't ya think the guys already have looked there? I mean, Raph is runnin' like a madman over the whole city every day, it's impossible that he have missed that place."_

_"I know Casey." April sighed before she shook her head. "But this is the only thing we can do for now. And besides, we can look closer than they can since we can travel places where a lot of humans are, which I will do." Now she pointed out a new building and drew a new circle. "I will cover this area. There are some abounded buildings here but more people crowds these parts; therefore I will check them out. I want you to quickly search your area and then take this one…" A new circle was drawn with her finger. "Search that one. Ask people if they have seen anything unusual in these past four days. If you find anything suspicious call the guys immediately. Don't call me, call the guys. And Casey…" The man glanced over to April as her tone changed._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Please don't do anything reckless."_

_They separated after deciding a meeting point by the end of the day. April's steps were full of energy and determination as she walked the road down to her area, she wouldn't give up until she at least had found small thread of hope that could led them to Mikey. She wanted to bring some good news to the turtles, if it so only were a small light of a candle that could warm and strengthen the hope. Immediately when she reached her area she started to ask around to see if the people around this part had seen or heard anything unusual or strange in these couple of days, but she didn't get any good response. All the people who lived around here had have normal days except for an old blind lady who stated that her cats had been acting weird, but that she believed it was because she had bought the wrong kind of cat food, it wasn't easy for a blind lady. April had a hard time escaping from the lady since she was very talkative, but at last the young woman managed to come up with an excuse that the blind lady fell for. After walking around for 30 more minutes, asking more people, she got a text message._

'_Moving to the new area, didn't find anything'__ It was from Casey. _

_Three hours had passed since they started their search and it didn't go anywhere good. April sighed and felt how a headache planted itself in hear back head. This wasn't good, she had hoped those old warehouses would hide a secret that Raph had missed but that Casey would find, but no, nothing. Maybe Casey had been right, maybe this was just useless playing from her side, a hopeless attempt to do some good. _

"_No, do not think so April O'Neil. Come one, move on now!" She said to herself, finding the power to start to search in the old abounded buildings around her searching area. She started to observe the building from a distance, but when nothing interesting happened for ten minutes she moved closer, investigate it inside from a window. After making the conclusion that the building was empty she moved to the next. She kept doing that pattern until she had examined all the abounded buildings around her parts, four hours it had taken her. When she tossed a look at her wristwatch she saw that the time was beginning to close into four in the afternoon. Her stomach was screaming at her, begging her for some food, but April ignored it, she didn't want to eat. She only wanted to find Mikey. With a deep sigh she slowly placed herself on the ground on the empty road with her back rested on the last building she had examined. This was going nowhere._

_"Damn it…" She whispered as she clenched her teeth and fought against the tears. She wouldn't break down now, she couldn't break down now. Then suddenly something caught her attention. _

_It was a truck that slowly drove down an empty road that crossed the road she was sitting on. The truck disappeared behind a building but April wasn't late with getting up and running to the corner of the building. She slowly popped her head out, watching the truck carefully as it drove down on the road. There were two things that said to her that something was wrong: Number 1; The truck were driving really slowly. Number two; Trucks weren't allowed on these streets. The light of hope suddenly burst out to life within her chest and she couldn't help but to put a small smile to her lips. She needed to follow that truck, she was sure of it. That would lead to something really good. With new determination she started to follow the truck, she kept her distance and tried to make it look like she had now interests in the truck whatsoever. She was glad that the truck drove really slowly, but still curious why it drove so slowly. For almost an hour she followed it, even though she had to take a parallel road one time to not waken the driver's curiosity. She went out of her search area and into some unknown parts of Manhattan, but all the time she kept track on what roads she was travelling on, her surroundings and all that so she could tell the turtles about it if she needed. Suddenly April understood why the truck was driven so slowly. When she popped her head around the corner, to see if she still followed the truck right, it had slowed down even more and turned to drive into a building's garage. That building, April wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't watched the truck, it was like the building was a part of the surroundings, something you don't notice. It was placed beside to bigger buildings, one that had an old commercial of some radio station on it and the second one look more like a jail or something, with bars instead of glass windows. The driver must have been careful driving so they would notice it too. But it was something else that April noticed when the driver turned the truck and that was that the driver was a Foot ninja._

_She turned around and run, run as fast as she could. She didn't know were exactly she was running, in what direction, but she didn't care. She knew that she had to get away from there, get to safety. She managed to run for about eight minutes before she finally recognized herself. She stopped, took a few deep breaths and noticed how her whole body was shaking. _

"_The guys!" Suddenly she remembered, she managed with a lot of difficulty haul up her cellphone from her pocket and called the last numbers to the turtles, which was to Don. She jumped nervously from foot to foot as she waited for the call to get through. Then she had the familiar click which came when someone answered the phone._

_"Don here…" Don's voice seemed so distance and April understood he was in the middle of searching the computer after some way to find his lost brother._

_"Don! It's me, April!" April managed to put that sentence out of her mouth between her quick breath._

"_April, is everything alright?" Don's voice immediately changed, he got more alert and a slight tone of worry had found its way in his voice._

"_Don!" April panted again. "I think I have found Mikey!"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Present Time:  
"Tell me one more time what you saw!" Leo demanded as he leaned forward on April's couch, watching the young woman with a stern look.

The call to Don had gotten an immediate response from the turtles, April and Casey hadn't even gotten home to April's apartment themselves before the four turtles was waiting outside her door, all of them wore different expression; Raph was eager and Don relieved. Only Leo had kept his leader instinct intact as he wore the expression he always did when he had heard some news that they had to go through and think about more closely. April had put the turtles on the couch and started to tell the story, getting some moans from Leo and Don as she had broken their words of not helping them with the search. But no one interrupted her when she continued her story, only Raph clenched her fists when she told them about the Foot ninja. She had ended her story with a big smile on her lips when Leo had demanded the story one more time.

"Leo, I have just gone through the story, I have nothing more to tell you. It was a Foot ninja that was driving that truck and it went into a building which I think was abounded." When April thought about it a second time she couldn't be so sure, she hadn't given it a second glance. Instead she had just run when the truck was out of her sight. "Guys, it must have something to do with Mikey, I'm sure of it!" April said as she slowly put herself down on a chair.

"April is right Leo." Don tried to reason with his older brother. "I mean, what have we to lose? It's the only lead we have right now."

"Yeah, why not Leo?" Casey asked as he leaned forward on the chair.

"We have everything to lose." Leo said with a sigh, shaking his head slowly. "If we burst into that building at it's not where Mikey are we can be in deep problem. I don't want to fight any unnecessarily fights. And if that's not where Mikey are the Foot ninjas can tell Shredder we are at his tracks and they will move Mikey to a new place. We can't risk that!" Leo said and glanced over to the purple masked turtle.

"So we're just goin' to sit here then?" Raph rose from his place and looked down at Leo, his face was brighten with rage. "We're just goin' to sit here and do nothin' then? Leo, they have Mikey! They have had him for four days soon! We need to go to that place and take him back! And if it's not where he is we will make a Foot ninjas talk. We'll make them say where they have hidden our brother!" Leo took a deep breath to answer his furious brother but Raph stopped him. "Don't ya dare to tell me to calm down! Leo, this is the first lead in days we have gotten, it's the only lead we have! Don't throw it away now, or you know that I will go alone to that place and kick them all!" Leo knew that it was true, whenever he said yes or no Raph would go alone.

"No." The one who had spoken up was not Leo, it was Don. The leader and the hot-head looked over to their genius brother, who started at them both with a stern look. "He will not go alone, because I will go with him." Don took his eyes from Raph and glance over to Leo. "Leo, Raph's right for once. We can't throw this opportunity away, it's too valuable. Mikey is counting on us; he's waiting for us to come. So if you say no I will go with Raph to that place and help him 'kick some shell', as he would have stated." Don tossed a quick look at Raph, who was smiling at him; a proud look filled the red masked turtle's eyes. "I know that you want to be the perfect leader, to analyze the situation, to make the perfect move so everything will go as smooth as it ever can. I have always admired you for that side of you, but right now we don't have the time for analyzing. Our brother is out there, god knows what he is going through, and we need to find him and that puts us in situation where we have to toss away all that logic thinking and just act on our instincts, as Raph does. So there's only one question here; will you go with us? Because I guess we need a leader." It was quiet after Don had stopped speaking, a breathtaking moment where they waited to see if the rescue party was going to consist of two or three turtles. Then Leo sighed again, but a smile filled his face.

"I have always admired you for your talent of speaking, Donnie. So, April, where exactly is this building located." Both is younger brother smiled brightly as Leo's eyes filled up with a burning fire, a fire that told them he was ready to kick some shell. April and Casey smiled too before the young woman went over to her map that still laid unfolded on the kitchen table. She started to search the map before she finally pointed out a road.

"I followed the truck on this road last I remember, so the building needs to be somewhere around her." She said and reached out for the red marker and made a circle on the map. "You really need to keep your eyes open guys; the building is really hard to find if you're not looking closely. And I don't think it's going to be easier now that the evening has arrived." She sighed as she tossed her sight out the window where it had begun to darken. "You guys really need to be careful." Worry crossed April's face when she realized she could lose them all. But the turtles didn't seem to worry as much as the human, their smile still crossed their faces.

"Don' worry Ape. We're ninjas." Raph said.

"And besides, I have a lot of good devices to see in the dark." Don said and patted his always trustable duffel bag. April watched the guys and a small smile slowly crept onto her face.

"I know…" She said with a sigh. "Just be careful and bring home Mikey, okay?" She tossed her look over the three turtles.

"You can count on us April." Leo said and gave her thumbs up. "We'll bring him home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The night was cold, the wind strongly run through the air, whipping their faces when it ran by them. Rain had started to pour down just a couple of minutes after they had left April's apartment and the three young turtles were soaking wet as they stood on the top of one building, observing April's map. Leo raised his eyes and looked around him before he finally took down the sight to the map again and pointed a finger towards a building.

"If I'm right we should be here right now." He said, speaking loudly so his brothers could hear him in this furious wind. Don nodded in agreement before he pointed to his right side.

"That should mean that we have to go this way, right?" Leo nodded and folded the map, then they were away again, jumping over rooftops as wild cats, their bodies forming like an arrow then they sailed through the wind. After running another ten minutes Raph suddenly shouted from the rear.

"I see the commercial sign April talked about, over there!" Leo and Don stopped to watch Raph's said direction where you could see, in the dark, an old commercial for a radio station. And two steps away from it the jail-looking building was placed. And beside it their destination awaited. The three turtles easily took themselves over the rooftop to the buildings; the three of them skidded to halt as they came to the edge. Their blood boiled, if they were lucky Mikey was behind these walls. So close, it was almost as they could touch him. "We're here…" Raph said in one breath.

"Yeah, now we play all our cards out." Don crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, but his eyes were filled with the same determination as the rest of his brothers.

"Listen now." Leo suddenly got into his leader mode. "This is dangerous, inside there is probably a whole army of Foot Ninjas, and maybe even Shredder, so what I want you two to do it to listen to every word I say, and that goes more preciously to you Raph." Leo shot a quick, stern look to his younger, hot-headed brother. "I don't want you to disobey my orders. This is a rescue mission, what I want the most is to not get into any battles. Stay in the shadows; do not show yourself to anyone. We are going to strike without any notice and bring Mikey out of there without any blood spill. Alright?" Leo's sight stayed at Raph a couple of more seconds than it did with Don.

"Yes!" Both of the turtles answered at the same time, Raph's answer a little bit more hesitating and not as clear as Don's. Leo nodded, pleased with the response he got.

"Then, my brothers, follow me. We're going to bring back Mikey." Leo turned around and faced the building a couple of seconds before he jumped down from the rooftop. Don was soon to follow but Raph stayed some seconds, letting the rain to pour down on his body. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the building, he could almost hear screams from its walls. Then he took a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"I'm coming for you, bro." He said before his muscled tensed and he jumped down after his brothers, ready to do anything to save his little brother.

* * *

_DONE! Now the funny part starts! I wonder if the guys have found the right building (A) x'D_

_I couldn't resist, the old blind lady in the story is Gloria… She has forever made a mark on me, I can't escape her x'D_

_R&R and I will start to work on the next Chapter ASAP :'D_


	9. Shadow Intruders

_Ohhh I'm back again! Slowly I'm getting forward with this story. Chapter 8, soon I will reach two digits! As always, thank you for reading my story and giving me support with it! Don't hesitate to leave a question if something is bothering you or leave your own ideas of what will happen. I read and respond to every review I get (Those I can respond on xD Anonymous reviews aren't banned x'D) Without you guys I don't know what I would do, you make me feel so great about myself, you make me feel like I can do something good that people actually enjoy, and that is to bring you TMNT stories! :'D_

_A special thanks to __**Imatotalfreaksowat**__ for making my day with your awesome humor that makes me crack up every time xD You rock girl! _

* * *

**Silver Iron – Chapter 8  
**_Shadow Intruders_

Trained ninjas; that's what they are. Trained in the ways of the ninja, trained to fight, to act, to hide in the shadows and trained to strike fast and unnoticed; ninjas are the shadows, the shadow intruders. Fast and flexible the three turtles made their way towards the building; their every movement was with great precision, as they knew exactly where they put down their feet. Now one talked, for speech was overrated at this point, they only spoke through the languages of their body movements. After knowing each other for 16 years they couldn't know each other better than this. Don could exactly tell the root of Leo's problem only by a single look from his brother and Raph could immediately tell when Mikey had done something wrong only by a small movement from the younger brother. Sometime an annoying talent, this time it was necessary for their outcome. Leo slowly held up a hand when they reached the door the truck had driven through, the brothers immediately stopped by the well-known sign and soon they stood pressed against the wall, Raph and Don on one side of the door and Leo on the other. The leader gave both of the brothers a short look and raised two fingers against them.

_"You two stand behind, I will go in and check first."_ His body language said it grunted, obviously annoyed, and furrowed his brow.

"_Leo, dat's stupid! Stop actin' all high'n'mighty and let us help ya. No good if ya disappear while inside there!" _Raph crossed his arms and snorted. _"No lone wolf act now!"_ Leo rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"_That's your act. I will not be gone for long, I promise." _Don moved behind Raph's back now, his hands started to dig into his trusted duffel bag before he pulled out three wireless radios, giving one to Raph before tossed the second to Leo, the third he put on himself. He gave Leo a glance and held up three fingers.

"_Then take these. Channel three!" _Leo nodded, a way of saying a short thank you, before he gave Don a short sign with his hands. The purple masked turtle slowly bent down by the door, his finger brushed alongside the edge of it until he found the handle to open it. His fingers slowly pulled the handle, locked as he had anticipated, and yet again his hands dug into his duffel bag, this time they brought out some tools. Don worked fast and quickly with the lock, his hands knew exactly what to do. A small click could be heard and Don leaned back, a proud smile on his face, before he gave Leo a short glance. _"Be careful, can't tell if they have any alarm inside here."_ One hand swept into his duffel bag and he pulled out his night vision goggles and handed them to Leo. The oldest nodded as a response to Don, took on the goggles before he slowly placed himself next to him and pulled the door open. All three of them paralyzed at the same time, holding their breath as they waited for the sound of running Foot ninjas. But no sound came, not even from an alarm. The leader gave his two siblings one last look before he rolled in, disappearing in the darkness that laid inside. The seconds passed by but for Don and Raph it felt like an eternity already had passed them. Then the familiar buzzing sound came from the radio before Leo's voice could be heard through it.

"You can come in; it seems we have found the garage." Don gave Raph a quick look before he went inside, his older brother hot on his heels. Leo stood just inside the door, his sight scanned the surroundings for signs of life but no one could be seen. He turned his gaze towards his two younger brothers and pulled the goggles up. "Seems like we are alone here at least." He kept his voice just above a whisperer, but their wireless radios were sensitive and easily picked up his sentence. Raph nodded but shot a glance around him, his eyes couldn't recognize anything in the dark yet.

"Don, ya got any more of those goggles?" He asked, as his brother he kept his voice just above whispering. Soon Don had handed out all of his goggles, including one to himself, and the garage suddenly seemed so bright to them. Trucks were parked in the area, a lot of trucks, and several doors could be seen. "So, what now Leo?" Raph's voice seemed unsure, as he wasn't too sure what to do himself.

"I say we go with the ventilation, that's our safest card." The leader pointed out the ventilation opening to his brothers.

"You sure about that Leo?" Don asked, his voice low in the dark. "The ventilation can be rigged with all sort of different alarms, we are up against the Foot and the Shredder after all. No one knows what they have planned for us."

"I know Don, but as you said, we play all our cards out now. Come on, let us move, and be quiet. No word can be spoken in the ventilation, they spread to easily then." Don sighed low but followed his older brother's direction. Of course he wanted to find Mikey badly, and of course he had said that they played all their cards out. But right now he regretted those words; this was the place of the Foot ninjas after all. Who knew how many traps laid hidden in the dark? Without complaining any further Don followed his brothers, helped them to get into the ventilation. Leo led the way, as always, but this still was new to them. They had no map over the ventilation at all, no map over the building even, since they had rushed themselves over without any serious preparation. They were fumbling in the dark, trying to grasp for some light that could show them were to go. Now, they had to trust their instincts, or mostly, Leo's. Both of the younger brothers trusted their leader, even though Raph rarely showed it to them, and both would put their lives in the hands of their leader without hesitation. But when you are in the enemies nest, without a map or any clue where to go, stuck in a ventilation drum, it wasn't a surprise that hesitation and nervousness broke out. But Leo didn't show it, he led the way as he knew exactly were to go. After crawling in the dark for about fifteen minutes Leo held up a hand to stop his brother. He looked back at them, furrowed his brow before he pointed ahead of him. Don and Raph looked past their brother and saw what he had stopped them for; light. And light only meant one thing; an exit. Don made a quick sign with his hand towards their leader.

"_Use it or search more?" _Leo didn't answer first, he looked at the light up ahead for a couple of seconds before he finally turned back and nodded against the light, a simple yet meaningful answer. The three turtles started to crawl again, closer to the light. Soon a grid could be seen, where light poured in. Carefully Leo started trough the grid when he came up to it, his eyes registered a plain white room, five tables – each one with computers on it – and twelve white, dressed scientists – at least it looked like scientists. The leader quickly signed with his hands what he had seen to his brothers.

"_No ninjas?" _Raph asked, clearly confused by the sight Leo had told him about. The blue masked ninja shook his head to answer Raph before he did some more signs.

"_I think this is a great place to find some information. Are you guys ready?" _To answer that Raph grinned widely, took off his goggles and picked up his sais from his belt, Don only nodded and took of his goggles but his muscles tensed as a reflex. Leo followed his brothers' move and took of the night vision goggles and with a deep breath his muscles tensed before he slammed his first down at the grid, smashing it from its place with pure power.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The workers didn't expect anything; they hardly had a chance to react when the grid fell down before two of them were knocked unconscious. It was three blurs of green that worked their way through the room, leaving unconscious humans after them. Fast and preciously they stroke, their weapon knew how to make as small damage as possible but still enough to knock they humans out. Soon a single human woman were the last one standing, her blue eyes showed nothing but pure fear as she was pressed up to the wall with a long, silver swords blade against her throat. The attackers now could clearly be seen and it did nothing to calm her down to see that it was the mutated turtles that had attacked.

"Where is he?" The blue masked turtle, the one with the sword, hissed. His eyes narrowed when he met her eyes but she could see compassion hidden within them. "Where?" He asked again, his voice raised a few tones. The other turtles stood behind him, their hands clutched their weapons as they were ready to strike if she shrieked for help.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The woman answered, her voice shaky and on the edge of being broken into sobs. The tears were already streaking down her face, her body trembling more for every second.

"Don't fool me. We know the Foot ninjas use this building, we have seen them! So tell me now, where is he? Where is our brother Michelangelo?"

"I swear, I don't know!" She cried out. "Mr. Bishop hasn't told us anything about a turtle!" A growl could be heard, but not from the blue masked one, this came from the red.

"Bishop? This is Shredder's doing, don't fool us! Our brother was taken by the Foot ninjas!" The red's voice was even scarier than the blue's, dark, low and with a clear tone of pure anger and hatred in it. The woman didn't even dare to look any more, she clutched her eyes shot and tried to stop the tears from running. She could feel how the blue one closed in to her.

"Isn't this the place of Oroku Saki?"

"No, w-we work for a man named John Bishop." An unsteady breath was taken before she continued her sentence, slowly opening her eyes again. "But… I-i-i think he went into an alliance with the man named Oroku Saki, if I can r-remember correctly. I d-don't know thought. Please, don't kill me!" She broke now, her voice raised even more in volume, near shouting. "I have kids at home, and a husband!" Leo quickly laid a hand over her mouth, coursing in a low breath. They all were still for a couple of seconds, listened to the sounds around them, but when nothing particular could be heard he turned his gaze toward the woman, his eyes had lost the sign of anger and now bear the sign of compassion that had been hidden before.

"I will not kill you, neither will my brothers. Please tell us more about this alliance and where can we find Bishop?" His voice had calmed down; he now spoke with a soft tone that made her beating heart calming down a bit. She nodded, but carefully so she didn't touch the cold steel of his sword, which still was pressed against her throat.

"I don't know much a-a-about it." Her voice still was unsteady, stuttering she manage to get her words out. "It happened a couple of days ago, maybe even a week; suddenly Mr. Bishop told us that we had gone into an alliance with a man named Oroku Saki and we would get some new work companions. I have never ever seen them though; they usually are in the basement levels. T-that happened shortly after we had finished our new project…"

"What project?" This time the purple one spoke up, his voice soft with a tone of curiosity in it.

"I don't know, it wasn't my department that worked with it. Mr. Bishop is very careful about this project, not letting anyone talk about it outside work." She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"But you said that they mainly are in the basement level? Are Bishop there too?" The blue asked, giving her a deep look. "How do we take us there?"

"I-i-i don't know, I haven't seen him for a while." One deep breath. "There is an elevator further down this hallway, take to right just outside the door. You need a card to make it function though." Now all the turtles seemed to relax, he blue one took away his sword and sheathed it.

"Thank you for your cooperation, and sorry." His hand went to her neck, so fast that it became a green blur, and everything blacked out for the woman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bishop…" Raphael growled his name lowly, his fists already clenched and trembling with fury that pumped around in his blood system. "Should 'ave known that wicked man had somethin' to do with this, it's just too good to only be Shredder's doin'!" He shot a quick glance to Leo, who slowly lowered the unconscious woman to the floor and started to go through her pockets after a card to the elevator. "So what are we doin' now Leo? Apparently we have to meet that wicked man Bishop again, and I swear to god I will ram his face in the wall so hard that nobody will ever recognize him again!" Raph crossed his arms, to point out that statement as a fact. Leo slowly shook his head and sighed heavily.

"This is absolutely not as I had predicted, it took an unexpected turn, for the worst I'm afraid." The blue sighed and rubbed his neck, a white card in his other hands. "This means we're up against both Shredder and Bishop in a worst case scenario, both are dangerous enough alone. I can't even imagine what we have against us if those two have formed an alliance. Bishop's love for alien things and Shredder's Foot clan; this can't be good."

"I'm worried about that project the woman talked about." Don scratched his chin and started up at the ceiling with a distant look. "I must say I'm worried that he uses that project on Mikey."

"Then we have no more time to spill. We need to get to the elevator. No more time for the ventilation, we must show our self." Leo nodded towards the door, taking the lead once again. Carefully he peaked a head out, the hallway was empty to their luck, and the three brothers darted of to the right, to the elevator. Yet again they moved with great precision, their steps almost soundless and they ran fast but easily had their attention to their surroundings. For once their turtle luck was on their side, the hallway kept being empty and they soon found their way to the elevator. Raph jumped from one leg to the other nervously while they waited for the elevator to arrive to their level. Safely inside the elevator they pressed the basement level button and took a deep breath, they were on their way.

"Guys?" Leo's voice was low and careful, but making both of the brothers surprised.

"Yeah?" Don looked over his shoulders to Leo, who were watching them with a stern look, but at the same time it was filled with uncertainness. It was like watching Leo go back to the old days, when he still were new as the position of the leader, when he had asked if everybody liked the move he had made earlier.

"Don't be disappointed, if… you know… if we don't find Mikey here." Raph immediately opened his mouth but Leo interrupted him by continuing talking. "Raph, don't say that we will find him here, because we don't know that yet. I know you guys only trying to look at the bright side, to keep the hope alive. I am trying that to but as the leader I must be realistic as well; I must think one step further. What will we do if we don't find him here?" He looked from Don to Raph and then back to Don again, who furrowed his brow; he didn't know what to answer.

"Easy!" Raph grunted. "We kick some Foot Ninja to talk to us where he is!" Leo looked skeptically at his brother, which made the brother sighed loudly. "Leo, stop now. Ya really need to stop all that, stop thinkin' like ya do, stop analyzin', thinkin' ahead and whatever more ya do. We're goin' down now, we're goin' to get Mikey and get home, order some pizza and watch a movie or somethin' and get back to life as it should be. You naggin' on me and I'm naggin' back, Mikey playin' pranks on me and Donnie lockin' himself up in his lab all day."

"Sounds like a good plan." Don said, chuckling to himself. Raph only rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, I know braniac. So Leo, we will find Mikey."

"And if we don't. I want you both to be realistic now, because I know how disappointed you will be if we don't find him because I will be disappointed as well. What will we do then?" Leo yet again demanded an answer to his question, this time Don was the one who spoke up.

"We keep searching of course, I mean, it's not as we give up then? Right?" He looked from Leo to Raph before he continued to talk. "As you, Leo, I will be disappointed if we don't find him but since this is the only lead we have we are clinging to it desperately, it's just a natural act. It's nothing we can do about it and therefore it's only natural to get disappointed. So, it's better not to get disappointed already by thinking that we may not find him, and keep the hope alive by thinking we will bring him home today."

"Well said, bro!" Raph smiled big and then laid a encouraging hand on Leo's shoulder. "As I said, we're bringin' him home today Leo, we're brinin' him home."

"Yeah…" Leo smiled. "We are."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bishop, sir?" Said name threw a quick look over his shoulder at the man who had entered the room, one of the Foot ninjas that had started to work under him since the Shredder and he had formed an alliance.

"What?" He asked, his tone showed the annoyance he felt over being disturbed in the middle of his working. The turtle known has Michelangelo laid on the table, every muscle tensed and sometime a low tone of mentally pained escaped his lips. The helmet were working excellent, bringing up the memories that the turtle had hidden deep inside of himself.

"We have just received the news that the three remaining turtle are in the building." Those words had a visible effect on the man named Bishop, his whole body turned around facing the ninja, the look on his face clearly asked the ninja if the news was true, so the ninjas slowly nodded. Then, suddenly, a smile crept on Bishops face, a smile that showed nothing but pure satisfaction.

"Excellent, you may leave." The man said, the ninja immediately left the room and left Bishop alone with the turtles. "Excellent." The man muttered to himself again, laying a hand on Michelangelo's shoulders. The turtle didn't notice, he was long gone in his memories.

"Now, part two of my plan can begin." Bishop laughed, already seeing the four turtles dead on the floor in front of him.

* * *

_This chapter didn't turn out exactly as I wanted it, but I felt for an update so I will do so! x'D The plan that Bishop is talking about, I don't know where that came from, it just popped up this other day and I just had to take it with me in this story :'D_

_Now, R&R and I will start on the next chapter again :'D Going to Spain the 24:th and have a hell lot of things to do until then so don't know when I'll have the time to finish it x'D_


	10. With Full Force

… _Am I late or am I late with this chapter?... I am late x'D Soooo sorry guys, but I have been busy as hell (or shell :'D)! I went to Spain with my Spanish class and… I HAVE GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL! I can't describe the feeling inside of me, it's so freaking amazing! I will surely miss my class, these three years with them have been so freaking amazing, I love them all but I'm so happy, so freaking happy that school is finally over!... Then I remember I have three years of university ahead of me… -.-' Damn, but it will be an adventure as well!_

_Just so you know, I don't own TMNT… I haven't written that since first chapter so I felt for a reminder! :'D _

_This chapter I dedicate to all my readers and of course to all of you who have reviewed it so far. For you know, every time I lack inspiration to continue the story I go to the reviews and reread them and I get such a boost from them. You guys seem to love the story so much and that's the most important thing for me, it gives me the inspiration and energy to keep writing. So this is for you: Randomchick16, Puldoh, Multicoloredmango, Taura Callisto, Magiccatprinces, Michelangelos-girl-5, Sweetpeatea, Imatotalfreaksowat, Who Am I. Well. I'm Just Me, Paladil, Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee, blupin12, daydrem53, brittany1989 and Dvpwolf0222. You guys bring such happiness to my life! :'D_

* * *

**Silver Iron – Chapter 9  
**_With Full Force_

**3 levels left…**

Donatello took a deep breath, his eyes fixed on the number at the right side of the elevator door that told him on which level the elevator currently travelled on. His chocolate brown eyes were calmed but deep down inside the burned with a fire, a flame that burnt strongly for his captive little brother. His goofy, fun loving, crazy brother that always could crack up a joke, no matter what situation they were in. Surly his brother could drive him to the edge of saneness sometimes, like when he interrupts Don in the middle of an experiment that results in an explosion or two or when he destroys the TV or one of his games when Don newly has fixed it. But to the purple masked turtle that was Michelangelo, that was his brother and he wouldn't want to trade that for anything. That was his brother who always had a cup of coffee ready for him in the early morning or who always knew when Don needed a break from his inventions. That was his brother that he would rescue.

**2 levels left…**

Raphael had already pulled his sais, clutching them hard in his hands. His eyes were fixed on the elevator door, his muscled tensed as he was ready to dart off when the door opened. Those amber eyes of his were filled with rage, rage which was travelling out in his body with the blood system. He wanted to hit something, he wanted to punch someone and he wanted to see Mikey. He wanted to see so his brother was alright, so he wasn't hurt, so he was alive. It scared him, it scared the shell of him, to not know if Mikey was alive or not. Who knew if Mikey was breathing this moment, or if he had been dead for an hour? Maybe a day… Surly Raph seemed tough on the outside; he kept pushing Don and Leo, mostly Leo though, forward, keeping the flame of hope alive and so. But the inside was a mess, a mess of panic, anger, fear, sadness and depression. It was in times like these he needed Mikey, he needed that smile of his, that laugh of his and those jokes that always took him back on the right track. But now he didn't have Mikey, now it was all up to himself to keeping him on the right track, to push himself forward, to save Mikey.

**1 level left…**

Leonardo stood completely still, only his shoulders and the chest were rising with every breath he took. His eyes, calm like the ocean on a beautiful day, were fixed on something, but unlikely from Raph and Don he didn't look at the door or the level indicator. No, they were fixed on his two remaining brothers, constantly eyeing them, trying to figure out what they were thinking of, what they were planning on doing and how they felt. His concern for his brothers knew no boundary; even now that one of his brothers was captured he still felt concern for his remaining two. They were so fixed on finding Mikey; he was worried about how they would feel if they didn't find him. His brothers meant everything to him and he didn't only want them to be healthy but happy as well. He knew that finding Mikey meant everything for them, it meant a lot to him too, but he tried to be realistic, to always keep one step ahead and thinking about situations as not being able to find Mikey here. But for now he would keep the hope alive, the hope of finding their little brother.

**Basement level…**

A small "ding" could be heard when they reached their destination and the door slowly opened. No movement at first, then Leo took a deep breath and slowly glanced outside, both to his right and left. The hallway was empty, no living soul could be seen or heard, so the blue masked turtle glanced back to his brother, gave them a quick nod with his head and the three brothers darted out in the hallway, everybody ready for attacks from the shadows. But no one came, and hopefully no one would come. They run as fast as they could, their feet hardly reached the floor before they took a new step forward. Their breaths were almost synchronized, one breath for three living turtles. But they all filled that they missed the fourth breath, the one that they were going to retrieve.

"Now what, oh fearless leader?" Raph asked, trying to keep his panicking inside him by acting as the normal, hot-headed one that he was and questioning Leo's every move he took. "Should we just keep tryin' different rooms or do ya have a plan?"

"No, I don't Raph. Not this time." Leo sighed as he suddenly stopped in his movements. His brothers rushed past him before they quickly skidded to halt as well, looking back to their brother with confusion written in their faces. Leo had turned his face against the floor; his both hands were clutched tightly, as he was trying to fight something emotional off himself.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout? No plan? You always 'ave a plan, Leo!" Raph took a step towards their leader but Don quickly laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, stopping him in his movements. The red masked one glanced back at the younger turtle, who shook his head with a small smile before he looked over at the leader and took a few steps forward, to close the distance between them. The genius eyes were calm and gently as he started to speak with a soft voice, as he was touching a sensitive subject.

"Leo, you don't have to worry. I know that you're still uncertain with this, I mean we're doing something that's new to us; we're rushing headlong into battle. That's something that only Raph does, and it's frighten you, I know that. But you don't have to worry; we're going to make it without a plan. Or…" The purple one stopped and looked back to their other brother with a glint in his eyes that told them he had something on his mind, an idea. "Or we let Raph lead the way." Both the red and the blue turtle looked up at their brother at the same time.

"WHAT?" They shrieked; one with more surprise and the other one with more disbelief, as their younger brother had lost his intelligent mind somewhere. "Donnie, are you sick or something?" Leo continued. "You're talking about Raph you know, you're talking about our hot-headed, stubborn, irrational brother! No offense Raph…" He quickly added to his speech.

"Sure, ass." Raph murmured, but Leo continued as he hadn't heard him.

"You're talking about letting him lead the way. No way, over my dead body, I won't let that happen. It would get us all killed!" Donnie sighed loudly, rolled his eyes before he glanced over at his brother.

"You're overreacting Leo!" The genius turtle backed slowly until he reached Raph's side, where he tossed an arm around his brother's shoulder, as he wanted to introduce the brother to their leader for the first time. "Look Leo, Raph is the master of these kinds of things; he is the one who always rushes headlong into battles, as I said before. He knows how to handle these kinds of things; he is actually more experienced than you. And besides that, how many times have our situation gotten worse by Raph rushing headlong into it? On the other hand… don't answer that question. What I'm trying to say is that he pretty much is a greater hope right now." Don's words left an awkward silence where two of the brothers were glancing at the oldest one, waiting for his reply to it all. Leo furrowed his brows, looked from one brother to the other before he finally let a heavy sigh leave his mouth.

"This is madness, but I guess we have no other choice. Raph… I can't believe I'm saying this but lead the way." Don smiled widely at his oldest brother before he let go of Raph and joined Leo, looking at their, for the moment, leader. Raph, on the other way, stood completely still, uncertain of what just had happened here.

"W-wait a minute here. Who said I will agree to this? I mean, come on Donnie, Leo's right. I'm hot-headed, irrational, stubborn, impatient… not that he mentioned that one but I know that I am. Puttin' me in the lead will definitely be a danger to everyone." Raph backed slowly, shaking his head. "I know that I 'ave said like a million times that I would be a better leader. But ya all know that it isn't true! Leo is the leader by a reason, and that is that he is the better leader of us. Donnie, ya're a better leader than me also, ya'll lead the way if Leo won't!" Donnie rolled his eyes again and looked over to Leo for support.

"Raph…" Leo began but stopped, started his mentally search for words before he took up the speech again. "Don is right you know. We don't ask you to keep us away from danger, even though I would appreciate it, or to come up with a master plan that will make everything right again. What we're asking of you is that you'll act like you're always acting when you rush into things."

"But I really don't know what I'm doin' that is special. I just act on instinct I guess and run with full force…"

"Then do that!" Don cut in. "Act on your instinct, take us forward with full force! It's the best thing right now!" Raph bit his lip before he took a deep breath and turned around. He could almost feel how his brothers tensed behind him and suddenly he felt an overwhelming responsibility fall upon him, one that almost pushed him down on the ground. He was in charge; he was the one who was going to lead his brothers forward. Was this what Leo felt every day? Maybe he should appreciate him a little bit more, for everything he does for them every day. But now wasn't the time to think of it. He closed his eyes and found the rage he had within him, that rage which had only grown stronger for each day Mikey was gone. He let the rage take over, as it does every time he lost his sense of thinking straight, and suddenly he was running. He didn't know if it was the right direction, if he led his brothers to death, but he was running. His mind worked as Don had anticipated; it only focused on finding Mikey and beat the crap out of Bishop and Shredder. They ran through the hallway, no one came in sight and they were seen of no one.

"No cameras?" Don whispered to himself and furrowed his brows and glanced over to Leo. It seemed as his older brother had noticed it too, he was looking over the wall and ceiling as he was searching for them. But no one could be found, and Don turned cold inside. "It is as they're playing with u…" A sudden stop from Raph almost made Don ran straight into him but he managed to skid to halt before the accident happened. "Raph, watch wrong?" Don asked him, immediately lowering the voice to above whisper. Their brother was facing the right, to a door.

"He's in there."

Both Leo and Don were quiet at first, staring at their brother with disbelief in their eyes. Then Leo seemed to snap out of it and took a step forward to his brother.

"Raph, are you…" But he never finished the question before his brother turned around to face him, a look in his eyes which the older brother never had seen before. Such a determination, certainness and power in them, but no rage, not this time.

"I'm sure Leo! Don't ask me how or why but I know Mikey is behind those doors!" Raph took some deeps breaths before he continued to talk, this time calmer than before. "Look, it's just a feelin' I 'ave inside of me. It's tellin' me to go behind those doors; I will find what I'm searchin' for if I do so!" Maybe Leo would have said that Raph was crazy in another situation, but not this time. This time he believed in him, Raph and Mikey had always shared a special bond between them. Many believed that Don and Mikey were the closest to each other, but Leo had always known that Raph and Mikey shared a special relationship with each other, one so deep and intense that always made them feel each other's presence. So Leo laid a single hand on his brother's shoulder and gave him a quick nod.

"Let's go inside."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The door smashed open with such a raw power that it made Bishop turn around in surprise, but look soon was replaced by a mischievous grin as he recognized the three intruders. The turtles on the other hand placed themselves next to each other, weapons in their hands and eyes fixating on Bishop. But only for a second, for then their eyes find their goal, their missing link, their brother. To see him, laying on the table with raising chest to each breath he took was a relief to them. He was alive at least, but they could see how he twitched from time to time, as electric shots were running through his body. Small moans ran through his lips and he seemed to either be in pain or having a bad nightmare.

"Bishop…" Raph said between clenched teeth, his whole body was pulsating with rage and he could barely contain himself from jumping forward to rip the heart out from the man's body.

"Bishop, we're here to take our brother back." Leo said, as he fell back to the leader position, pointing the swords to the accused man. Bishop didn't seem to take notice of Leo at first; he only glanced at Raph, as he was triggering the hot-headed turtle to take a move against him. But then he seemed to have getting bored of the staring-contest and turned his attention to Leonardo, a small playing on his lips as usual. He backed up against the table and put a hand on Mikey's arm, something that seemed to trig Raph even more as he took a step forward.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" He shrieked, from the top of his lungs. Bishop withdrew his hands and tossed a look to the raged turtle in front of him.

"Easy now, dear Raphael. You don't want me to hurt him even more, do you?" His voice was low and filled with poison; he said every word slowly and with a special tone in them. Leo furrowed his brows and looked over at Mikey again, taking notice about the helmet on his head for the first time.

"What have you done to him, Bishop?" Leo asked, tried to keep his voice as calm as possible but he feared that his failed with that.

"Oh nothing particular, merely an experiment from my pa…" The sentence was cut when Raph couldn't contain himself any longer, the turtle leapt forward with a battle cry and Bishop got his hands full as he tried to protect himself from the beast.

"RAPH!" Leo shouted but he already knew that it was no good, Raph wouldn't listen to him know. His prime mission was to kill the man who had done something to his brother, that was the way Raph worked. Trying to protect what is dear to him. Don, on the other hand, wasted no time now that Bishop was busy. He immediately leapt forward to the table and grabbed Mikey's hand, feeling for a pulse. After finding it he slowly took off the helmet from Mikey's head. Leo came up to his side, leaving the battle to Raph for a moment to check on his youngest brother.

"His vitals are all good." Don said, as he laid a hand on his brother's forehead. "He's having a slight fever, but nothing life threat… Mikey!" Suddenly the genius noticed how Mikey's eyes were slowly opening up, fluttering as they threated to close but he managed to keep them open. "Mikey, it's us! Don and Leo, Raph's here too. We're here to save you!" The youngest brother opened his mouth, slowly formering the words.

"… I do… I don't… I don't wanna… see…" Slowly his eyelids fell down and he went limp on the table.

"MIKEY!" Leo shouted, agony filled every single tone of his voice. Don quickly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Leo! He's just unconscious, he's alright for now. But we need to get him and ourselves out of here. Leo, see if you can cut the wires to that helmet, I want to have it with me if something goes wrong with Mikey later, alright?" Leo nodded and quickly managed to cut the wires to the helmet, tossing it over to Don who packed it down in his duffel bag. Carefully the leader lifted up Mikey in his arms, happy to yet again feel the close presence of his youngest brother.

"Raph, we're going to move out!" Leo said and moved to the door, Don hot on his heels. Raph slowly backed to the door, his sais pointing at Bishop. Both of them were sweating after the fight, breathing heavy of the lack of energy.

"Bishop… I swear, I'll kill you if you've done any harm to my brother. I swear, I'll come and hunt for you…" With those last words, said as a promise, Raph turned around and ran after his brothers.

No one of them noticed the smile that had placed itself on Bishops lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Leo, Foot ninjas at our tails!" Raph yelled from his position in the back. Leo tossed a quick glance over his shoulders, furrowed his brows. _"Why do they come now? Shouldn't they have attacked earlier?" _He thought to himself but did not let himself to be stuck in that thought too long. They had barely escaped from the elevator when the Foot ninjas appeared, and with his unconscious brother in his arms he was incapable of fighting. They needed to escape, at that was quickly.

"Leo, take the stairs in front of you, they should lead to the garage if I'm right." Don said behind him, the leader immediately followed that. And Don was right, soon the recognized the garage, and up ahead the port was still open. Without looking around them the three turtle sprinted the last distance to the port, dived under it and continued running to freedom, still with Mikey in Leo's arms. "We made it!" Don breathed out after they had managed to take themselves to a rooftop, we're they finally stopped to see if the Foot ninjas were following them, but to their luck they were alone. Raph smiled widely as he laid a hand on Mikey's head.

"You're back little buddy, you're back. Come on; let's head home with him now." Slowly he took Mikey from Leo's arms, to let Leo save some powers, and he and Don started to head home. But Leo stayed for a minute, watching the path which they had come from. _"It all went so well, almost too well. Should have been harder… It was almost as they wanted us to find Mikey and take him home."_ He furrowed his brows yet again and took a deep breath before he followed his brother's trail.

Why did it feel that it all was a big game?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"YOU'RE A COMPLETE IDIOT!" The table was pushed over, all the contents on it scattered all over the floor. "YOU SHOULD BE KILLED THIS INSTANT!" A kick towards the white table and it was sent straight into the wall, leaving a crack in the white surface of the wall. "HOW COULD I TRUST YOU?" The chair was the next victim to Shredder's outbreak. Bishop, the one who was behind Shredder's outbreak, stood calmly in the center of the room, which the turtle known as Michelangelo newly had been freed from, and watched out Shredder broke almost all of the furniture in the room. No fear could be seen in his eyes, no panic as the leader of the Foot ninja broke almost all of the equipment in the room. No, he stood calmly in his place, let Shredder's outbreak continue. It had only passed a few minutes from that that the turtles freed their brother to Shredder's outbreak, but Bishop had made no attempts to run away from the room, he had actually waited on the chair for Shredder's arrival. Suddenly it seemed as Shredder had calmed down, he stopped in his movements and turned to the scientist. "How could you let them escape? I gave you a turtle; the other came to his rescue! You had them handed to you on a silver plate! You didn't do anything to stop them! And what with the orders to my Foot ninjas? First you tell them to not attack the turtles when they invade this place and then when they try to escape you tell them to 'Follow them but do not engage in battle'?"

"It was all according to my plan, my lord." Bishop said, crossing his arms and waited for Shredder's reply.

"I should let you hang fr… Wait, what?" The meaning of Bishop's sentence suddenly crept into his mind and he turned once again to the scientist, carefully eyeing the man. "What do you mean 'according to your plan'?" Bishop kept a smiled from his face as he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you done with your outbreak so I can show you?" He asked, but when Shredder didn't seem to be too amused by Bishop's "joke" the man immediately took up a small device from his pocket. It seemed like a remote, only that it had a screen on it and a few buttons. The scientist began to press the buttons before he handed over the remote to his lord, who immediately grabbed it and watched the screen. At first all the green lines didn't make sense to him, but then he understood that it was buildings, buildings of the Manhattan. And there, in the middle of the screen, a red dot was blinking. It was moving, over the buildings it seemed like, moving with high speed. It was moving to a certain place which Shredder had wished to find for too long. Shredder quickly glanced over to Bishop.

"Is this…?" He never finished the sentence but Bishop seemed to understand anyway. A sly smile placed itself on his lips as he nodded slowly.

"Yes, it is what it looks to be… A tracking device."

* * *

_THERE! FINISHED! Man, this chapter is longer than usual, and took longer to write! Sorry for it!_

_I have had my hands full, not only with my graduation but also with some drawings that people had requested me to do on dragonadopters… But in the end I figured out that you guys had waited so long for this chapter to I put away the requests for a time to finish this chapter. _

_My mood is freaking bad right now, so bad! You know when you think everything is turning out kind of good and suddenly it all turns around and punch you in the face? Well, that kind of happened to me. I went to Spain, and there I suddenly got a summer job, my graduation was coming up and I met this awesomely nice guy who I kind of fell for (believed that I finally would find love), he was English though. And then I went home, got my graduation and everything just seemed to fall apart. Lost contact with the guy, the summer job is alright but I just lost my summer break on it, feels like I'm falling from my friends and then there is my dad who I miss so freaking, incredibly much! Everything is changing again, I can't stand changes… I remember when I was small, celebrating Midsummer with the usual people… Suddenly my sisters had grown up from celebrating Midsummer with the family, my dad died and then a couple who are friends to the family divorced so we lost another one from our Midsummer celebration… Life just seems so unfair sometimes… _

_I'm so frustrated, so scared and feel so lonely… I know I shouldn't sit and just cry in misery, that I should do something about it, but right now I just lack the power to. I'm just praying that it all gets better soon… But, you guys make my day by just taking your time to read this, lots of love to you! You deserve all the happiness you can get, so embrace every second of happiness you can find! Carpe Diem!_


	11. Back to Reality

_Expensive cheese is expensive… _

_YOOOOHOHOHOHOHO~! I'm back, almost… Late; yes… Chapter 10! The real chapter 10! 8D Feeling great, bad, good, depressed, happy, angry, sad, hurt… Well, I feel like all the emotions at the same time, dun'no why but I only show my happy side 'cause I love being happy! 8D_

_Anyway, short chapter, sorry TT^TT… But I figured out you may need an update from me, 'cause everybody needs an update from me! 8D x'D This chapter was hard to write… Didn't know what to write and so, therefore it became short! I'll do better to next chapter, promise! :'D_

_Thank you for all the reviews, faves, alerts and what more you can get, it warms my heart! :'D You guys are simply the best! *music* BETTER THAN ALL THE REST!_

_Now, grab your Stock-Pop Popcorn and top it with some Shredder's Shredded Cheddar, 'cause here is chapter 10! :'D_

* * *

**Silver Iron – Chapter 10  
**_Back to Reality_

"A tracking device?" Shredder let his sight off the device in his hands for a couple of seconds to glance over to Bishop, the man seemed to be very pleased with himself as he slowly nodded, still having that wry smile on his lips.

"Yes, a tracking device. I installed it on the helmet even before we captured the turtle known as Michelangelo. For I knew that this would be an excellent time to finish them all off by having their home location revealed." Bishop explained his plan slowly and carefully but with great pride in his voice, he had planned this for so long. "I knew that the other turtles would come for their brother's aid, I wasn't surprised when I heard that they had broken into the building."

"But how did you know that they would take the helmet with them?" Shredder asked, still suspicious about his plan, and not to talk about how annoyed he was that the man hadn't told him about it.

"Donatello…" Bishop answered simply, but when Shredder didn't seem to catch the deal with that turtle he continued his explanation. "Donatello is a genius like Baxter Stockman, but not as much of a fool, I knew he would be smart enough to take the helmet into their hands, because that could be the answer if Michelangelo would be sick or anything like that. I know how a genius thinks, especially after working with Stockman. So I installed a little chip in that helmet, deep within it. It will take days for the turtles to find it, if they will find it at all." Shredder seemed to finally realize the possibilities that existed in front of him. A chance to finally remove those mutant turtles and their sensei, a chance to clear all the hindrance that would stop him from taking over the city, a chance to be a man who could to whatever he wanted without having those infuriating turtles at his neck all the time.

"But why did you never tell me this? I am your master, not the other way around." Bishop could stop from rolling his eyes at Shredder's sentence, something that the leader of the Foot clan didn't seem to like at all as he tensed all over and said, with a low voice. "Don't mock around with me Bishop…"

"I didn't want it to sip out; I was the only one aware of this plan. By having it so I would minimize the risk that it would spread among the workers and finally reaching the turtles, it was a necessary precaution." The scientist answered and Shredder seemed to take it for an acceptable excuse.

"Don't ever go behind my back with such valuable information again. Then I'll prepare my Foot ninjas, we'll attack at…"

"Actually, may I come with a request?" Bishop interrupted, making Shredder stop in his movements and glance back at the scientist. "Let them be for 5 days."

"What?" Shredder turned completely around and took two steps towards Bishop. "Are you suggesting that I'll leave them for 5 days and risking that they leave their home, and maybe leave the helmet behind? Are you truly mad?" He asked, his eyes piercing Bishop as he could hurt him by just the look. But the man didn't fear the leader of the Foot clan; he stood completely still and nodded to answer him.

"Yes, I suggest just that." Shredder took a deep breath to yet again release his fury over the man but Bishop interrupted him again. "Look, this is an excellent time to test out the helmet's true capability. The turtles have brought back their brother, but I have brought back his long gone memories. I have torn down the trust he has built for his family during his entire life and by that I have also torn apart the family. If we give them some days together the family will be all torn apart, trust me. Michelangelo's lack of trust will tear apart the family and when they are torn apart it's an excellent moment to attack." Shredder didn't reply the man's explanation at first; he stood and watched the small dot that still leapt over the city's buildings. "5 days, that's all I'm asking for." Bishop said. Shredder glanced over to the clock that was hanging on the wall; it turned to midnight when his eyes caught it.

"3 days… We'll attack at midnight on the third day." Then he leaved the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Master Splinter, we got him!" Raph shouted from the top of his lungs as quick as they entered their home, still cradling the unconscious brother in his arms, as he was afraid to lose him again. The way home had been done with a high pace, Raph barely being able to contain the joy over having his youngest brother in his arm at the same time being worried about him when he still hadn't woken up. His words made the old rat immediately appeared, moving with such a grace that easily could lie about his age; his eyes lost some of the worry as he saw that his youngest son looked unharmed on the outside.

"Has he spoken?" Splinter asked as he laid a hand on his son's forehead, feeling the warmth rising from it, worrying the farther once again.

"No, he tried to speak to me when we found him but he lost consciousness before he could say a whole sentence." Don answered before he looked over to the red masked turtle. "Raph, take him to the infirmary, I want to run a deeper checkup on him." The older brother nodded and followed the genius directions, knowing that his medical knowledge was to be trusted this instant; they disappeared into the infirmary, leaving the oldest brother together with their father.

"Everything went alright, my son?" The old rat asked his son, who nodded with a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, father, everything went alright." Leo sighed and scratched his neck as he furrowed his brows. "Almost too alright, I'm afraid." Getting a look from his father the blue masked turtle sighed yet again before he shook his head. "I don't know sensei. I have this feeling that everything went too alright, that we missed something very important. I guess I'm just being superstitious, as usual." Leo added quietly at the end. Then he felt his father's hand on his shoulder and he glanced carefully over.

"My son, you should always trust your inner feelings. Those have more often proven to be right than wrong." Splinter said and gave his oldest son a hopeful smile.

"I know Master Splinter, but… what if I'm right, what if something terrible will happen. What will we do?" The leader did little to hide the concern in his eyes, he looked at his master and father with a look that pleaded for guidance and answers. His farther could remember that look from the younger days, when his son was put as the leader of the clan. He had been so unsure, always asking for his father's help and guidance and Splinter had more than gladly helped his child found the answers to his question. But this time Splinter slowly shook his head and looked at the door to the infirmary, as he could see his other sons there.

"My son, we can not dwell in the future that is still uncertain. We must live in the present, for now your brothers need you and more importantly, Michelangelo needs you." Splinter slowly glanced back to his son. "If you are right, my son, then the day will come. But for now, when the future still hides in the shadows, shall we focus on helping your brother." A small smile again, to which Leo could only smile back and nod, as a silent thank you, before he and his father went in to the infirmary, where their brothers were taking care of the newly found one. Donnie scribbled down something on a piece of paper as Leo and Splinter entered the infirmary and he nodded with a smile on his lips, as a greeting.

"He was just a little bit dehydrated and it seems like he hasn't eaten so well during his absent time from us. Otherwise his body seems to be just fine; he's peacefully sleeping right now." He reported to his family before he laid a hand on Mikey's shoulder, looking down at his younger brother who breathed slowly, in and out. It made Don's heart relax even more, to see him at home sleeping like normally.

"So… What did Bishop do to him then?" Leo asked and crossed his arms. "I mean, it doesn't sound like Bishop to leave Mikey practically untouched, he did want us for our DNA."

"I know Leo, it worries me too." Don admitted but gave Leo a hopeful smile back. "But I guess we'll have to wait until Mikey wakes up so he can tell us. I have looked over his body a couple of times but I can't find anything un-normal. I do have some tests to run on these blood samples that I have taken but by the look of his blood and by the way he's sleeping it doesn't seem as he has been poisoned or anything."

"Can't we just bang his head until he wakes up so we can figure everythin' out now?" Raph asked, earning disapproved looks from his brothers and father. "What?"

"No, my son. For now we will let Michelangelo rest. I trust you will look after him Donatello?" Splinter said and the purple masked brother nodded.

"Of course, I was just going to say the same thing. Let us leave Mikey alone, I'll check up on him every fifteen minutes for now, and if everything is fine after a while I will switch to a half an hour checkup." Donnie said and the family left the sleeping turtle alone in the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Cold, feeling cold… Feeling lonely… Feeling angry, feeling sad and feeling lovely… Where am I? What have happened?"_ Mikey was alone, alone in the darkness with no clue about his whereabouts or what had happened to him, and he was scared, so scared. Not like those times when he was a kid and dreamt a nightmare, only to be awaken in a pitch black room with the one thought that the monster from the nightmare was with him in the room. No, because he was never really scared back then, for then he knew his brothers were close by, in different rooms, and it didn't take long for him to escape from his dark, cold room into one room of his brother. One puppy-eye look and soon he was close to one of his brother under the sheet, snuggling close to their chests to feel their warmth and hear the strong heart beats, knowing that they would protect him from any monster. Back then when he trusted his brothers to keep him safe.

But now he was in the darkness yet again, and now the monsters from his nightmares were his brothers and his father, staring at him with their cold eyes. Their lips were curled up in wry smiles and their voices were darker than the night itself. And the trust that they would protect him from any harm was gone, destroyed to pieces and shattered around him, like a puzzle. A puzzle with so many pieces that it would take ages for him to fix it together, to heal the broken trust for the family that he once had loved. And why was he feeling like this? Why couldn't he remember?

And then, his brothers and farther disappeared, left him alone in the darkness yet again, but the darkness was fading away into something brighter. Suddenly Mikey became aware of his own body again, the itching in his muscles, the stomach that shrieked once again for food and the complete exhaustion that filled every corner of his body and his mind. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a ceiling that was new but yet familiar with him. A movement to his left caught his attention and the young turtle slowly tilted his head, his eyes took a while to focus on the blur that was moving around. Then his vision sharpened and revealed a turtle holding a small bottle with a red fluid in. The turtle wore a purple mask and though Mikey may not see it he knew that the turtle wielded a bo staff. Carefully the younger brother moistened his lips before he took a deep breath.

"Do.. Donnie…" His voice was raspy and weak, but it caught the turtle's attention nonetheless. Donatello turned completely around, almost dropping the small bottle, and a wide smile placed itself on his lips. He immediately put away the bottle, carefully, before hurrying over to his brother's side, his eyes showed nothing more than pure joy and happiness over seeing his youngest brother awake.

"Mikey! You're finally up; I thought you would sleep forever. How are you feeling?" The genius laid a hand on his brother forehead but could to his relief notice that the fever had started to fade away.

"Fine…" The younger one answered with a small, happy sigh. He really was back, back to reality. "J-just tired… What happened…?" Donnie's look went from relief to concern within seconds as he furrowed his brows and checked his brother's pulse.

"Don't you remember? You were taken away by the Foot. Bishop seems to have formed an alliance with the Shredder, because he was the one who held you captive. We got you out from there a bit over 16 hours ago, you have slept since then. But now that you're awake I guess everything will be alright." Don gave his brother a smile and patted his shoulder encouraging, which made Mikey smile. But the smile slowly faded away as he tried to remember the past days. He couldn't understand, it felt like he had forgotten something important, something that had something to do with Don and his other brothers as well. Something that even concerned his farther, but the book of memory was hard to open, as something was protecting it. "Is something wrong Mikey?" Don asked, as he saw how serious his brother looked for once.

"I… I can't remember… Something important. It is something I need to k…" Then the book opened up and everything came back to him. Every sentence, every word, every tone… It came swirling back to him with such a speed that it almost made him loose his consciousness again.

"Mikey?" Donnie asked worryingly as his brother started to space out, looking out in nothingness. "Mikey?" He tried again, this time his brother turned his head towards him, his eyes seemed to focus on him. "Is something wrong?" Donnie asked, but what he didn't know what that it wasn't the sentence that Mikey heard. For the same moment Donnie had opened his mouth and started to move his lips the sentence that came out was; **"You're hopeless."**

"W-what?" Mikey stuttered, worrying Don even more. The genius cleared his throat before he spoke up again.

"I said; **Mikey, what were you thinking?**" Panic, Mikey started to panic. His whole body started to shake as tears started to fall from his eyes. It became hard to breath, his heart was racing in his chest and sweat broke out on the forehead.

"Get out…" He whispered, slow and painfully. Don furrowed his brows, taking a step closer to his brother.

"Mikey, what's w-" Don was cut off when Mikey slapped away the hand which Don had laid on his shoulder.

"Get out!" Mikey said yet again, stronger, this time he started to raise himself from the bed, never leaving Don with his sight. The genius turtle really started to worry himself this time, he backed off a bit to leave some space for Mikey when the younger turtle made an attempt to stand up on his feet.

"Mikey, you shouldn't move! Come on, tell me wh-"

"GET OUT!" Now Mikey was screaming, he shoved Don back by pressing his hands to his older brother's chest, making him stumble backwards to the door. "I SAID GET OUT! GET OUT FROM HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tears streamed down the youngest face and his voice cracked by the end. But he didn't stop, he kept shoving him backwards, screaming to him to go away until they only were a few steps away from the exit. Don, all too shocked to stop Mikey, lost his balance in the end and fell backwards, through the door and landed on his back on the other side. He raised his glance just to see the door slam shut in front of him, with a loud bang.

"What the shell happened?" Tossing his head to his right Donnie could see Raph halfway to the infirmary; the shouting must have caught his attention. And not only Raph's attention, on the edge of his vision he could see Leo poke his head out from the dojo and his hearing snap up the sound of his father leaving his room. Don looked back to the door that led to the infirmary before he yet again glance back to his family.

"Mikey's up…" He managed to press out.

* * *

_Mfffhiknklgne… done… 8D My first attempt at writing Splinter, I think I failed pretty well with him! 8D And Shredder, gah, I have never read him more OOC xD_

_Uhhh, author's note are sometimes hard to write, but I need to write them 'cause I need to talk to people… I'm a lonely bastard… ÓwÒ… Did you enjoy your Stock-Pop? Stockman is proud about them, an old recipe that has been passed down in his family for generations, just so you know… The Shredded Cheddar makes it even tastier! 8D_

_Reviews to the poor ones! *Holds out a mug*_


End file.
